


This Is Not Who I'm Supposed to Be

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arctic Foxes, Background Relationships, Book Nerd Derek Hale, Coming Out, Derek Hale is a Softie, Everyone Is Alive, Feelings Are Confusing, First Dates, Fluff, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Foxes, Full Shift Werewolves, Gay Derek Hale, Getting Together, Hunters, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Laura Hale, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is an Arctic Fox, Werefoxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: After Stiles' friends get shot, the fox runs away from his home. He runs far enough that the white snow changes into green gras, and his white fur feels heavier than ever underneath the shining sun. Talia Hale and her family find him and she helps him turn back into human, something he hasn't been in years, and he has to learn how to be human again with the help from Derek. He realizes that life isn't easy. Not as human and not as a supernatural creature. Especially not when hunters are back in town.(Former title: The Black Wolf and the White Fox)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this I imagined Stiles being an Arctic fox (Also known as a snow, white or polar fox).
> 
> Not edited!

It all happened so fast, faster than he’s expected.

Stiles was just playing with some of the other foxes, teaching the young ones how to hunt, when they heard voices. Human voices.

Stiles didn’t know why or how, but he understood what they were saying. He looked at the young foxes and they understood that they had to be quiet. Once the voices got closer, Stiles panicked, and he ran back to their home, the young foxes following as fast as they could.

Foxes were really fast animals, so it didn’t take them long. But sadly, the humans were fast too, and Stiles had let them unwillingly to their home.

He heard gunshots and whimpers. He wanted to look back and safe his friends, but he knew he had to run. It’s what his parents thought him to do, run when you’re in danger and hide.

But he couldn’t stop running. He was running for days, away from the hunters towards the warmer parts of America. He didn’t run until he was met with a giant black wolf.

As if he couldn’t keep out of danger.

He whimpers and takes a few steps back, the ground had changed from snow too green grass a few hours ago. His warm white fur suddenly felt really heavy with the sun shining brightly. How far did he run?

The wolf doesn’t growl at him, like he was taught wolves do. Wolves and hunters were the number 1 dangerous things out in the wild. Red foxes were also dangerous, which Stiles didn’t understand, why would foxes hunt each other when they could live or work together?

He lays down on the ground, showing the wolf that he isn’t a threat. Not that a giant wold would think Stiles, a small Arctic wolf would be dangerous. He’s barely 30 centimetre high. Heck, his tail is longer than Stiles’ height.

The wolf slowly turns into… Hold up, is this a trap? The wolf turns into a female human. He whimpers and takes another step back, how did she do that? Is she one of the hunters?

The human reaches out, “Hey, I won’t hurt you.”

He didn’t understand how he understood what she said, none of the other foxes ever could. Did he have some gift or something like that?

“I know you can hear me, and it’s okay. I won’t hurt you, I promise.” A man walks towards her and gives her a long coat to cover her naked body. The woman turns to him, “I think it’s a werefox, it’s scent is different than normal foxes.”

The man glances at Stiles, his eyes glowing a golden yellow. His parents had left out the fact that humans could do that. But what surprised him even more was that his eyes glowed blue back. Wow, that felt weird.

“Why aren’t they changing back?” A new voice asks, and another woman walks towards them, she looks familiar to the other two humans.

“I don’t know.” The first human says and kneels on the ground, “I wish they could tell us.”

Changing back? To what? What the hell does that mean? And what’s up with his eyes? They never glowed blue. His eyes are yellowish brown, at least, that what he was told, but he could somehow feel them turn blue? How? He isn’t supposed to feel that, right? His parents would’ve taught him that.

“Laura, do you think we could try to get him into the house? Maybe he’s waiting for some place safe. With a blanket, not everyone is comfortable changing into their naked human body.”

“I think it’s an exception you’re comfortable with doing that.” The man tells her and makes a laughing sound.

“We could try.” The other woman, Laura, says to them.

“Talia, do you really want to do this?” The man asks her, “Maye the fox just wants to be left alone.”

Talia sighs, “Andrew, we promised to help people no matter what. And when I saw this fox running, I could smell the anxiety and panic from miles away.”

The man, Andrew, sighs, “Okay, fine.”

“I’m going to pick you up, okay? I won’t hurt you.” Laura says with a gentle voice, and Stiles lets her pick him up. From what he heard, he isn’t in danger.

Some words repeat in his mind from what Talia said. She could smell his emotions? He was able to do that with the other foxes, but they always told him he was crazy.

What the freaking hell is going on?

The house, a small cabin, is warm and cosy. There are three other people, two men and one girl younger than the others. They look up from a big screen, Stiles has no idea what it is, and one of them growls, making Stiles panic and almost fall out of Laura’s hands.

“Peter!” Talia scolds, “Stop it.”

Peter just shrugs, “Where the hell did you find that?”

“They were running outside, I could smell the panic.”

“You can stop saying ‘they’, cause I’m pretty sure it’s a he.” Laura says to Talia and slowly puts Stiles down.  

“How?”

“Because he has a pe- “

“Okay, yeah, I know enough.” Talia chuckles, making the younger girl snort. “Andrew, can you grab a blanket for him?”

Andrew nods and disappears through a wooden thing that he closes behind him. There are so many new things here, way different than Stiles’ home. It’s literally just a big hole in the ground. Unless it’s winter, when it’s the cold time of the year Stiles and his family run towards a place with more food.

And it’s warm, Stiles is used to live in the cold. And when it gets warmer his fur changes. But he still has his winter fur, so the fire burning next to him makes him feel uncomfortable.

Andrew appears again and gives Talia a blanker, who places it over Stiles, which makes him feel even more hotter and he starts panting.

“Are you sure he knows how to change back?” Laura asks Talia, “I’ve heard of young creatures turning into their full form and running away to live in the wild. He might not even remember he’s human.”

Wait, he’s human? No! He has fur, none of these humans do. He’s small and has a tail, humans are tall and don’t have a tail. He doesn’t know how to speak their language… Well, he does understand it… Unlike all the other foxes.

It does explain a lot, for example, Stiles is the oldest. All the other foxes died when they were 4 or 5 years old, Stiles is 18. And unlike the other foxes, he never had children. He never felt the need to, he wanted a connection with a female fox, but he never felt it. Not like how he felt with the male foxes.

He looks up and lets out a small bark.

“Mom, can’t you force his shift? It works with us all the time when we lose control.” The man next to Peter and the younger girl says.

“I don’t want to scare him away.” Talia says, kneeling down on the ground.

“Well, if he can hear you talk, he knows you’re trying to help him, not trying to scare him.” Peter tells her.

Talia frowns, before looking at Stiles, “I won’t hurt you.” She repeats and he watches her slowly change into a wolf. It’s scary, and he still doesn’t understand how she’s able to do that, but they’re saying he could too.

Her eyes glow red, bright red, and she lets out a loud growl, making Stiles’ whole body shiver.

Wait, it’s not shivering. His bones crack and he feels a terrible pain as his body changes. His white fur disappears, and instead he has a white human skin. His claws turn into weird nails and he suddenly feels cold without his fur, even with the blanker wrapped around him.

Talia changes back into her human form, but she’s quicker than Stiles. Maybe it’s because the first time he’s doing this. He feels himself getting taller, and the feeling of his tail disappears. He frowns, he loved his tail. It kept his nose warm when he slept in the cold.

“Derek, get some clothes for him.” Talia says, and the last unnamed man, who’s apparently Derek, nods and disappears to the same thing Andrew had used. Was it some kind of magical portal?

He shivers and lets out sounds he didn’t even know was possible.

“He’s cold.” The young girl says and gets of whatever she’s sitting on and pushes him slowly towards the burning fire. Derek is back in the room and hands him something they called clothes.

One problem, though. How the hell is he supposed to get these on? He looks up confused at this Derek person, who has the most beautiful green eyes Stiles had ever seen.

Well, he had never really seen green eyes. All the foxes he knew had yellowish brown or blue eyes.

“Uh…” Derek looks at the two older humans, Stiles guesses they’re his parents.

“Go on, help him.” Peter says teasingly. And Derek sighs before grabbing one of the clothes and putting it over Stiles’ head. Stiles panics when he can only see red, but it’s soon gone. Derek grabs his arms, oh my God, he had arms, and pulls them through the small holes. Now Stiles’ chest is covered by this red piece of fabric… It does feel kinda nice, and it smells fantastic.

Derek reaches for something that looks totally different and looks awkwardly at his parents, “Do I _have_ to do this? He’s naked!”

Laura hides her laughter behind her hand. Stiles doesn’t know why she hides it, because he can still hear it. And Talia looks like she’s about to laugh too.

Derek lets out another sigh and closes his eyes, putting whatever’s in his hands around Stiles’ legs, pulling it up so it covers his butt. Derek opens his eyes again and gets up, “Okay, what now?”

“Can you talk?” The youngest girl asks him softly. He shrugs, something he has never done before, and it feels weird, and how did he know how to do that? And why is his mind suddenly rambling? Is this what it feels like to be human?

“But you can understand us?” Talia asks him, and he nods. She lets out a sigh that sounds relieved, “Okay, we’ll help you with the talking.”

“How are you going to teach him how to talk? It’s not a toddler. He doesn’t get years to practice.” Peter says, crossing his arms.

“I’m sure we’ll find a way.” Talia says, “For now, I’m going to make food for all of us. Make sure he feels welcome.”

Stiles looks at all the humans, and they’re all looking at him. Well, except Talia, she went to a different room.

He’s still sitting on the ground close to the fire with the blanker wrapped around him. Cora sits down next to him, “You don’t have to be scared, I promise you we won’t hurt you.”

He can see Andrew walk towards the other room too, and he can hear his conversation with Talia, “What are we supposed to do with him when we go home?”

“We’ll take him with us and make sure he learns enough about being human. Do you remember Claudia Stilinski? She might want to adopt him, she and her husband know about the supernatural. And they’ve wanted a kid for so long but were never able to have one.”

“Yeah, they want a little kid, he looks 18 years old.”

“Andrew, it’ll be fine. And even if they don’t want to adopt him, we can take care of him.”

“Our house is full, Talia. We already have a big pack, I’m not sure having another person in the house will be good for any of us.”

Talia sighs, “We’ll see what happens, okay? Maybe Deaton knows someone, I guess when we’ll be back in Beacon Hills, he’ll have to look at the boy anyway. Let’s just take care of him now.”

Stiles’ is distracted by the sounds coming from a big screen in front of Peter. He looks at it and sees images moving, it looks like other humans.

“Do you know what that is?” The girls asks him, and he shakes his head. She gets up and reaches out with her hand to him, but he doesn’t know how to react. “Grab my hand.” She tells him gently. He listens to her and reaches out to grab her hand, and she pulls him up so he’s standing on his feet.

And he’s not used to that, so he almost falls on the ground if it wasn’t for Derek putting his very strong hand on his back.

He also lets out a “Woah.” And he’s also in shock of hearing a voice coming out of his throat. At least he _can_ talk. Yay. Now he only has to learn the words.

“He doesn’t even know how to _walk_! Oh, Talia, what have you gotten yourself into.” Peter says, shaking his head before turning back to the screen with moving images.

“Just place one foot in front of the other, we’ll help you keep your balance.” Cora says and nods at her brother, who nods back. Stiles listens and shakily takes one foot of the ground and places it in front of his other. He doesn’t fall, so he tries again. And slowly they help him to whatever Peter’s sitting on.

“Uh, this is a couch.” Derek awkwardly says, scratching the back of his neck. “We sit on it. Or lay on it. Or in dad’s case when he’s fighting with mom, sleep on it.”

Peter snorts at that and watches the two other humans help Stiles sit down.

“That’s a television. We’re watching the news right now.” Derek says.

“I’m not sure if you have to explain _everything_ , Derek.” The girl says to him.

Derek shrugs and sits down too.

They spend the rest of the day watching the television and eating delicious food. It’s different than Stiles usually eats, sure he eats meat most of the time, but this wasn’t raw. Maybe being human isn’t so bad after all.

 

Derek is the one who helped him getting up the stairs, one of the most deadliest things Stiles has ever seen. And now he’s following, well, not really following since he can barely walk on his own, Derek to a room.

They told him they had a guestroom where he could sleep. He has never slept in a bed before. He usually curls up on the ground or in their home.

“Are you going to be okay?” Derek asks him and helps him sit down on the bed. Stiles shrugs, he has never slept alone. Usually he would be with his friends, and there was always one awake to make sure there were no predators. Or they would be out hunting at night.

Now he’s alone, without any of his friends. And he suddenly realizes he doesn’t even know if they’re alive or not. They could’ve been shot by the hunters or killed by wolves. He also has no idea how long ago it was. He could’ve been running for weeks.

So he shrugs, staring at the ground. Only now really feeling the emotions of losing his friends, his family. He feels tears burning in his eyes when he even thinks about them.

He couldn’t even see goodbye.

“Hey, don’t cry. It’s okay, you’re safe.” Derek sits down next to him, not sure how to comfort the werefox. He carefully places his hand on Stiles’ arm, his warm hand touching the pale skin, making Stiles shiver. He wraps his other arm carefully around Stiles’ shoulders and guides Stiles’ head to his chest.

Stiles never had a hug, so it felt nice. Derek felt safe, his scent, a mix of the woods and the ocean, is calming and his embrace is warm.

Stiles started making sounds he had never heard before. It were human sounds. They weren’t strange to Derek, who just comfortingly rubs Stiles’ back while his whole body is shaking. It makes Stiles’ throat hurt.

They stay like that until Stiles slowly calms down and is no longer capable of making those weird sounds. He wishes he was able to thank Derek, that he could talk to Derek and tell him what happened, why he’s so upset.

“You should get some rest, I’ll be in the room next to you if you need me.” Derek tells him and lets go of Stiles. He helps Stiles crawl underneath the covers and leaves the room, keeping the door open.

 

When he wakes up, there’s a scent in the house. The scent of meat. Stiles loves meat. He tries to get out of the bed, he has gotten slightly better at the whole standing, sitting and walking stuff with his new, human body. Talia said he must’ve changed into a wolf when he was a little kid, because he never learned to walk. Or to talk. Or maybe he did, but he just forgot.

He did understand what the others were saying, so he must’ve learned it. He’s just not sure if what he’ll say is the right thing to say, if he’d pronounce it right and stuff like that. And most of the stuff around him was different than he was used to. He doesn’t remember seeing a television or a couch. Sure, he’d seen hunters sitting on a fallen tree, but that was different… right? Or are those couches too?

He’s brought back out of his thoughts by Derek knocking on his door, “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Stiles tries to answer, his voice is a little shaky and raw from not having talked in… Well… Ever.

Derek smiles at him, a full, big smile, showing his white teeth. And it makes Stiles feel things…

“You should probably take a shower.” Derek tells him and shows him the towel and washing cloth in his hands.

A what now?

Derek chuckles and holds out his hand for Stiles to grab, “I’ll show you.”

Stiles follows him, still leaning on Derek for support, his legs feel like… well… he doesn’t know how to explain, maybe legs are supposed to feel like this.

Derek leads him to a different room, the walls and floor are greyish white and there’s a weird smell.

“That,” Derek points at a weird thing on the wall, “is a shower. When you step underneath it and turn it on, water will clean you when you’re dirty. We use it almost daily to keep us fresh and clean.”

“That was an amazing explanation, Derek.” Peter says, walking by.

Derek does something with his eyes, it looks like they’re rolling. Stiles tries it too. It feels weird, it makes him laugh softly.

That’s also a new sound.

Derek looks like he likes the sound and smiles at him. Stiles is about to stand underneath the shower when Derek stops him, “No, uh, people usually do it, uh, without the clothes.”

“Clothes?” Stiles repeats. He decided he’s just going to try to talk, repeat things the others are saying.

Derek nods and points at the fabrics around Stiles body. A t-shirt and sweatpants, Stiles learned. “Those are your clothes. With them on you can’t clean your body. I will give you some privacy. Uh, this bottle has soap you can use for your body, and this bottle has shampoo, for your hair.”

Stiles reaches up and touches his hair, it’s long and brown. It’s also sticky and messy. He kinda misses his fur. It was soft, so soft, and in the winter it was a beautiful white color, just like the snow. It never got too long, and when it was dirty he’d wash it. He didn’t need shampoo or soap. Or whatever that meant.

He watches Derek leave the room after showing how to turn on the shower and turns around to stare at the water. It looks like rain. He reaches his hand out, it’s warmer than the rain. He follows Derek’s advice and pulls of his clothes, carefully walking towards the shower, using the wall for support.

When the water touches his body, he can feel his muscles relax. He reaches out and grabs the bottle of ‘soap’. Derek may have called it soap, but the bottle clearly says body wash. Maybe Derek still needed to learn some words too. He tries to open the bottle, but has to take a few minutes to succeed. After that he shakes it up and down, but there’s no soap. He tries to look into the bottle, but it’s too dark.

He squeezes the bottle out of anger, and a whole pile of white stuff lands on his hand. He stares at it for a few seconds. He touches it, and it feels cold, but also soft? He remembers Derek explaining how to use it and puts his hand on his chest and arm, leaving white stripes. It starts to smell like strawberries.

He watches the water wash it away in awe, and then grabs the bottle again, because that looked fun. After doing that again he reaches for the shampoo.

His hair feels weird, but turns soft when Stiles washes the shampoo, he still thought it was a weird word, out of it. He turns off the shower and grabs the towel, wrapping it around his body. It was like a blanket, Derek had explained, but this was used to dry yourself.

Stiles would usually just shaky his fur and wait until it was dry. He leans against the cold wall for support, his legs still shaky and getting used to standing. He tries his best to dry himself, but his hair stays wet and in front of his eyes.

He thinks back to yesterday and pulls on the clothes the same way Derek did. After that he carefully walks towards the door and opens it, seeing that Derek’s waiting for him, leaning against a wall and glancing at a small, black thing in his hands. Derek looks up and puts the small, black thing in his back pocket and walks towards Stiles to help him walk.

He has no idea how long he showered, but when they come downstairs the others have finished eating. Talia smiles at him and gives Stiles a plate full of meat. “It’s bacon. I hope you like it.” She says to him. He nods and grabs it with his fingers, he takes a bite and, again, makes a sound he was never able to make before. Talia chuckles and gives Derek another plate.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the vacation, the Hales go back to Beacon Hills. Stiles gets to know other humans and were-creatures and learns more about the supernatural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title from 'The Black Wolf and the White Fox' to this. I couldn't think of a title when I posted this a few days ago and I was in a hurry. Now that I had time to think about it I still didn't come up with a good one, but I found this in a song, so why not? (Song: Catch Fire - 5 Seconds of Summer)

The rest of their vacation, the Hales helped Stiles get used to the human life. He was finally able to walk without any help, and speak almost every word he wanted. Sure he had some troubles, sometimes he would trip over his own feet, or he’d forget words. Whenever he did, he got frustrated, but the Hales could also help him calm down.

For some reason he seemed to have a good connection with Derek. He would hardly been seen without the Hales’ son. Derek’s the one who taught him how to read, which Stiles turned out to love. He loved reading how people fall in love, and it helped him learn more about humans.

But the week ended soon, and they all started packing. Well, everyone except Stiles. Stiles didn’t have any stuff. All the clothes he wore were borrowed from Derek. So he just watched them and helped when he could until they were all ready to leave.

They had two cars with them, because the six of them couldn’t fit in one car when they went on the vacation. It was a good decision, because seven of them… The car would’ve been really big.

The first car was Talia and Andrew’s, the second one was Derek’s. They could’ve taken Laura’s, but it was too small to fit half their bags. They were a big family, okay, when going away for a week they needed a lot of stuff.

Talia, Andrew, Peter and Laura all went in the first car, while Cora was doomed to stay with her brother and Stiles. And most of the beginning of the car ride was spend with the siblings arguing about who was going to drive. Of course Derek won, since it was his car.

Stiles just focused on the radio. He had heard the Hales talk about it, but they had never turned the radio on. With her extra strong Alpha senses, music usually hurt Talia’s eyes and distract her from making sure they’re safe.

There was a sound coming from the radio, Derek had told him it was called music. Stiles liked it, and he soon found himself doing the weird same weird thing with his voice as those people in the radio did.

Stiles’ singing stopped the siblings from arguing, and Cora had soon joined him, belting along loudly. Even Derek softly sang along, pretending the other two in the car didn’t have super-hearing.

 

 

“Derek?”

Derek glances in the mirror of the car to look at Cora, “Yes?”

“Can we go to McDonalds?” She asks him, giving him innocent puppy eyes.

“Who is McDonalds?” Stiles asks them confused, taking his eyes off the road. He had been focused on all the cars around him, it was so different than what he was used to.

“It’s a… well, it’s kind of a snack bar, but it feels more like a restaurant. Their food is delicious.” Cora tells him with a big grin.

“And unhealthy.” Derek answers.

“Aw, come on, Der! I’m a werewolf, I can’t get sick. And unhealthy food doesn’t affect us. Aunt Delilah once lived off McDonalds burgers for a month and looked healthy as fuck.”

“Hey, language!” Derek warns her.

“Fuck?” Stiles repeats slightly confused, making Cora giggle loudly in the backseat.

“It’s a stupid word you don’t have to learn.” Derek tells him, making Cora laugh louder.

“How about we make a deal, we’ll go to McDonalds and I’ll never explain to him what the word means.” Cora suggest, still a giggle in her voice. Derek glares at her through the mirror but nods, making his younger sister giggle.

They stop before the drive thru so they can look at the menu before ordering. Stiles’ eyes grow wide at the sight of the food displayed on the board, “There is no change I can get them all, is there?”

“Since you’re a were-creature, you could survive it, but our wallets won’t.” Derek tells him, and Cora smiles. It’s been a long time since she heard Derek tell a joke or say something funny.

Cora decided on the classic Big Mac with fries and a strawberry milkshake, Stiles ordered the same because he had no idea how people could possibly choose one thing. Derek only got a milkshake since he’s the one driving.

“Oh, my God!” Stiles moans as he takes a bite.

“Who the fuck learned him that?” Derek asks Cora, who just grins at him. It’s not like everyone in their family doesn’t swear at least once a day. And Stiles wasn’t a toddler, even though he could behave like one.

“It’s good, huh?” Cora asks Stiles, wiping away a little bit of the sauce on her lips.

“It’s crap.” Derek mumbles, making his sister roll her eyes.

“What kind of food do you prefer?” Stiles asks slowly, focusing very hard on pronouncing the words.

“Derek loves healthy food.” Cora sighs, “If he didn’t like meat so much, he’d probably be the first vegetarian werewolf. If he doesn’t get his vegetables… He turns in this grumpy… well, wolf, I guess.”

Derek rolls his eyes, “Don’t be dramatic, I like pizza too.”

“You order them with a salad and extra vegetables. I didn’t even know it was possible to order extra vegetables until we ordered pizzas together.” Cora says back.

“I just like them, okay. I don’t judge you for liking crap like this.” Derek mumbles.

“Actually, you do. Every day.” Cora snorts and goes back to her food.

Stiles lets out a loud and long slurp from his milkshake, Derek actually worries about him not being able to breathe. “You know, you’re supposed to take small sips, not drink the whole thing in once.”

Stiles shrugs, “it is good. I like it. Can we get another?”

Derek makes a sound that’s a mix between a sigh and a groan, while Cora starts laughing with her mouthful.

Derek’s so glad they’re almost back at Beacon Hills.

 

“Derek, I asked Andrew and Peter to help Cora with the bags, I’m sure some others in the pack will too. This way we can go immediately to Deaton with Stiles and Laura.” Talia tells her son as soon as he gets out of the car.

Stiles lets out a loud yawn at even the thought of going out again. As a fox he could run for days without getting tired, but his human form wasn’t used to doing much.

“Okay, but not too long.” Derek says to her, watching Stiles carefully. And lucky for them the car ride wasn’t long.

Scott, Deaton’s assistant and one of Talia’s betas, looked surprised when he saw a new face awkwardly walk through the door of the clinic. Usually new people don’t move to Beacon Hills, the whole time was a mystery. The only new people in town were usually hunters, like the Argents.

The new boy smelled like fox, so Scott’s inner wolf screamed at him to be careful.

“Hey, Scott.” Talia smiles at him, “Does Deaton have time to talk? It’s kind of urgent.”

He nods at her, “He has an appointment right now, but after that he has an hour before the next appointment.” He glances at Stiles.

Derek notices, and even though Scott’s pack, he gets a little protective and pulls Stiles a little closer to him. Stiles didn’t even notice anything, he was too busy focusing on all the new things around him. New scents and sounds. The fox part of his brain told him to run.

“-And I will see you next week again. Have a nice day, Mrs. Green.” Dr. Alan Deaton says, holding the door open for a middle-aged woman holding a small dog in her hands.

“Until next week, Doctor.” She smiles at him, maybe in a flirty way, as she exits the door, barely noticing Talia and her pack.

Deaton does notice them and raises his eyebrows, “Mrs. Hale, I wasn’t expecting you. And you brought a guest, come on in.” He opens the small gate, knowing the werewolves aren’t able to touch it.

Talia gives Scott another smile before following the Emissary to his office.

“How can I help you today?”

“When we were on our vacation, we met this sweetheart here, Stiles.” Stiles holds up his hand, as he saw people do before as a greeting. Deaton nods as a respond. “In his full fox form, not able to shift back. And he has told us he doesn’t remember ever being human. We are helping him getting used to the human life, but you might know more.”

Deaton turns to look at Stiles, “For how long have you been a fox?”

“My whole life.” Stiles answers, “At least, for as long as I can remember. Eighteen years.”

“Can I ask what type of fox?” Deaton leans against the counter behind him.

“Arctic fox.” Laura says, having studied most animals by now.

“And you’ve lived for 18 years? Arctic foxes usually live around 14 years. Or younger, because of the predators.”

Stiles nods, “Most friends and family members have only lived 4 of 5 years. We’ve had a lot of hunters or wolves in our territory.” He tries not to look at the wolves around him, who look guilty, even though they never hunted down a fox. “I’m lucky to have survived until now.”

“Do you know if the foxes who raised you were your biological parents?” Talia asks, and Stiles shrugs, “The whole group takes care of the young ones.”

“Some werefoxes prefer to live in the wild.” Deaton explains to them, “When they shift into their full fox form, they’re easily accepted with the others. If they will get children in their full fox form, their children will be born that way too. Your parents or grandparents might’ve made the decision to live in the wild. That’s why you don’t remember being human.”

“But I do understand what humans are saying.” Stiles tells him, “Even as a full fox. No one else did.”

“You’re not fully a fox. Maybe the human part of your mind had taught you that. Supernatural creatures can be smarter than humans. The brain can learn things like talking without having a teacher.”

“We had to learn him how to talk.” Laura says.

“Because he had never done it before, no. But like he said, he already understood the words.” Deaton explains.

“But why English? There are more languages in the world.” Derek asks confused.

“It depends. If his family was raised in Europe, he would’ve understood an European language. I think it’s a coincidence you met a werefox who speaks English. I know most of them are from European or Asian countries.” Deaton says. “And who knows, maybe there’s a different language he’d understand.”

“Werefoxes are almost the same as werewolves, right?” Derek asks the Emissary.

“Almost. While werewolves have to wait until they’re older than 18 to be able to shift into their full wolf form, werefoxes are able to do that since birth. But yes, they have the same senses like super-hearing, the sense of smell, a better sight and a beta shift. Although the beta shift of a fox looks different. Unlike wolves, a fox will get ears. Their eyes will glow orange, unless they’ve killed an innocent.”

Laura glances at Stiles, “Yours were blue.”

He shrugs, “I had to hunt to survive. I didn’t check if the rabbits did a crime before we ate them.”

Talia sighs, “Is there anything else we need to know?”

Deaton shakes his head, “Like I said before, werefoxes and werewolves are similar. Besides what I’ve told you, there are not much differences.”

“Alright, then it’s time to go home.” Talia says, clapping Derek on his shoulder.

 

“Do we even have a guestroom left?” Laura asks her mother when they walk through the Hale house. Derek and Stiles right behind them. Ever since Stiles learned to talk, he talked a lot, so his silence worries Derek. But Stiles tells him he’s just tired.

“Your uncle Bernard just got the last one.” Talia sighs, not knowing what to do.

“He can stay in my room.” Derek tells her, making the two women turn around. “What? I can sleep on the ground. I’ve fallen of my bed countless times as a kid, the floor doesn’t hurt me anymore.”

“Okay.” Laura says, and her and their mother share a smirk. They’ve both noticed he friendship between Derek and Stiles. Well… In their opinion, friendship might not be the right word. Laura strongly believes her brother is slowly falling in love with the fox. Especially with the way Derek looks at Stiles.

“No funny business.” Talia tells her son before walking out of the room, her daughter right behind her.

“Huh? What’s funny?” Stiles asks him. Derek chuckles softly and shakes his head, “Nothing. You look tired, I’ll show you my room so you can get some rest.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles realizes how complicated human life is as he learns how to fight and meets the Stilinski's, who will adopt him.

Exhausted, Stiles wipes away the sweat from his forehead, he’s been training with the Hales almost every day now. Amelia, one of Derek’s aunts, has been teaching Stiles English, helping his pronounce everything and learning about new stuff that wasn’t there in Stiles’ old home. David, Amelia’s husband, is a math teacher at Beacon Hills’ high school and has been teaching him the basic math he needs to know.

Yeah, he hates math. What does he need it for? He has survived 18, almost 19 years without math!

Talia has been teaching him how to control his shift, he only has gotten in his beta form, but because he still has trouble controlling it Talia doesn’t want to practice full shift yet.

He wishes he could turn back to a fox for just one day again, he misses his fox form. He was faster and he had his fluffy tail.

Scott and Deaton have been teaching him things about different supernatural creatures. Things like Berserkers and Kitsunes. He understood Kitsunes were like foxes, but as a spirit, different than werefoxes. Scott knew a Kitsune, she was in their pack as well. Stiles couldn’t wait to meet her.

Cora has been teaching him how to be human, or how to be a teenager. She makes him watch tv shows and movies or listen to music. He liked that.

Besides that, he only had one other training, fighting and self-defence. Which is something Derek helps him with. They told him Beacon Hills sometimes gets attacked by other supernatural creatures, and everyone has to be able to defend themselves and others. So here he is, wrestling with Derek in the big backyard of the Hale house. The only sounds are their grunt and the birds chirping.

“This isn’t fair.” Stiles says, resting his head on the muddy ground as he looks up at Derek, who’s hovering above him, holding his arms above his head.

“The bad guys won’t go easy on you, Stiles.” Derek tells him, letting him go and reaching out a hand to help him up.

“I don’t understand. I was the best fighter and hunter.” Stiles frowns, looking at the big, brown and green spots on his knees from the ground.

“You were a fox. You’re a human now. Well, you have a human body now, that’s a better way to say it. I had to get used to fighting as a full wolf, and it’s easier in a full animal form than in your human body. When you’re human, the human part of your brain is in control. When we’re in full wolf, or in your case fox form, the animal part of our brain is in control.” Derek explains, pulling of his shirt that’s wet from the sweat.

Stiles can’t help but glance at Derek’s body. He’s still getting used to human bodies, he had never seen a human before. Well, he saw hunters, but he was too busy running away. He feels weird looking at Derek. There’s this weird feeling in his stomach and his chest. Like he’s not able to breathe.

“Hey, eyes up here.” Derek smirks at him, rubbing the stubble on his chin with his hand as he thinks of an easier way to teach Stiles how to fight.

Stiles feels his cheeks heat up, and he reaches up with his hands to touch them. Why are they so hot? Is that normal? Human bodies are so confusing.

“Okay. Imagine I’m a bad guy, and I’m attacking you and your friends. What would you do?”

“You realize the reason you guys met me was because I ran away from the danger? That’s what I learned. In danger, run. It’s not my fault someone isn’t fast enough and gets killed.” Stiles answers.

Derek frowns a little, “That’s not how we do things here. We make sure the kids are safe and then we fight. We protect not only ourselves, but the others too. We’re the protectors of Beacon Hills. We protect the town from getting killed, or from finding out the horrible truth about the supernatural.”

“What’s so horrible about us?” Stiles asks confused.

“Nothing. It’s the other creatures. The evil ones.” Derek explains, “If humans knew about it… It would only put them into more danger. There would be so much fear, they would even hate us, the good guys. Like the hunters. There are hunters who hunt us down too. But there are also the curious ones, who would do everything to get involved into the supernatural. And that would probably be their death.”

“But they deserve to know the truth.” Stiles frowns. Derek shrugs, “I didn’t come up with the rules. But if the truth puts them in danger…”

“I understand.”

“Derek!” A voice calls, they both turn around and see Isaac standing in the doorway. His curly hair moving because the wind. Stiles had only talked to Isaac a few times. He had learned Isaac is Derek’s adoptive brother, Talia adopted him after they found out his father abused him. He’s also dating Scott. They were both bitten by a rogue Alpha werewolf when they were on a date once.

“What?” Derek yells back, even though they all have super-hearing.

“The Stilinski’s are here in a few minutes. Mom told me to tell you guys to freshen up.” Isaac answers, crossing his arms as he leans against the doorway.

Stiles hears Derek let out a sigh, “Alright, let’s go.”

“Who are the Stilinski’s again?” Stiles asks confused as he follows Derek towards the house.

“They’re a married couple in Beacon Hills. Noah Stilinski it the Sherriff, that’s why they know about the supernatural. His wife, Claudia, is my mom’s best friend. They agreed to take you in and be your legal guardians.” Derek explains as the walk into the house, the room slamming shut behind them.

“I have to leave?” Stiles asks, a mix of confusion and fear obvious in his voice.

“No. They live in town. Even though our house is big, we don’t have a room for you. We’ll still help you with training and stuff, you’ll just be living in a different house.” Derek says, gently placing his hand on Stiles’ arm as they walk up the stairs to Derek’s room.

“I don’t want to live in a different house.” Stiles says stubbornly, crossing his arms as he sits down on Derek’s bed.

The older man sighs, “I’m not a fan of It either, Stiles, believe me. But it’s what’s best for you.”

“How do you know what’s best for me? I’m capable of making my own decisions.” Stiles tells him, getting angry. His nails turn into claws, his anger triggering his shift.

“Stiles, this is the human world. Humans take 18 years to get used to it before being allowed to make their own decisions. You’ve been human for only a few weeks. We just want to help you.” Derek says gently, but his scent turns frustrated and guilty. “Noah and Claudia are good people, who will respect you no matter what. They will be able to give you attention and help you with getting used to this world. And no one would be surprised if they adopted a kid.”

“I’m not a kid, Derek.” Stiles says, getting up. “I haven’t been a kid since years. I don’t know if you noticed, but foxes only turn around 14. I’ve been living as an elderly fox. I’ve outlived my friends’ children.”

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose, “Stiles, please.”

Stiles doesn’t answer, but he stares at Derek, waiting for the wolf to continue talking.

“We only want to help you. I know you didn’t ask for this. And I’m sorry that you don’t like this plan, but I promise you nothing will change. You’d still get training every day, and if you want to, I’ll be with you the whole time, okay? If you want to, I’ll stay with you the first night, so you won’t be alone.”

“You’d do that? You barely know me.” Stiles looks away, realizing he might’ve been acting a little dramatic. Derek’s right, they just want to help him. They don’t want to hurt him.

“I do know you. We’ve been getting to know each other the past few weeks. I already feel closer to you than I feel towards Cora or Laura. And I’m willing to do everything to make sure you’re happy and safe.” There’s something in Derek’s eyes that Stiles doesn’t recognize, but he has a feeling that’s it’s a good thing. So he nods.

Derek let’s out a relieved sigh and hands Stiles a towel, “You can shower in my bathroom, I’ll ask my mom if I can shower in my parent’s bathroom.”

 

 

“Noah, Claudia, come on in.” Talia greets her friends as soon as she opens the door. Stiles watches them from the back of the hallway, with Derek right behind him. Stiles had reached out for Derek’s hand when the doorbell rang, something he couldn’t even control, it was like an instinct, and Derek hadn’t let go of his hand ever since, gently rubbing his thumb over Stiles’ fingers.

Claudia smiles as soon as she sees Derek and Stiles and walks towards them, “You must be Stiles.” Her voice is soft and gentle. Stiles nods nervously, not knowing what to do or say.

“I’m Claudia.” She answers, reaching out her hand. Stiles has to let go of Derek’s hand to shake Claudia’s, a greeting the Hales taught him was human. As soon as Claudia lets go of Stiles’ hand, his hand finds Derek’s again.

“Hi, buddy.” Noah Stilinski smiles at him, seeing Stiles’ hand desperately grabbing Derek’s. It’s why he doesn’t reach out his hand to shake Stiles’. “My name is Sheriff Noah Stilinski. We will be giving you a home for as long as you want to.”

Stiles nods, still not really knowing what to do.

“Why don’t we get a cup of coffee or tea before you guys leave.” Talia says, “This way you guys can get to know each other. It might be a little less awkward here.”

“That sounds like an amazing idea.” Claudia says, following her best friend to the kitchen, “Do you still have that delicious vanilla caramel tea?”

The sheriff follows his wife, and Derek gently pulls Stiles with him. “It’ll be okay.” Derek whispers in his ear, his breath tickling Stiles’ skin.

“How was your vacation?” Noah asks Talia as they sit down at the table.

“It was fun. It was good to be away from the pack for once. Don’t get me wrong, I love everyone in the pack, but it can be so busy sometimes. There’s always someone in trouble or wanting something from us.” Talia laughs softly, “But I’m happy to be back.”

“I’m not.” Cora says, walking into the kitchen to grab something from the fridge, “I’m already missing the silence.”

Talia chuckles as she watches her daughter walk away again.

“So, how is the training going?” Claudia asks, “I’m assuming it’s easier than last time?”

“Last time?” Stiles asks confused.

“Malia, Peter’s daughter is a were coyote. Peter’s ex-wife Corrine took her away from us, basically kidnapped her when Malia was 7 years old. They had a car crash that turned Malia in a full shift. They found Corinne’s body a few days later, she was shot by hunters. We only found Malia two years ago and helped her shift back to human again.” Derek explains.

“Oh.” Stiles responds, not really knowing how to answer that.

“Malia was human until she was 7. Stiles has never been human before.” Talia says, placing the cups of coffee and tea on the table. “But it’s going great. Stiles is smart.”

“The controlling part isn’t great.” Stiles mutters.

“But that’s okay. Normally we take years to control that. You’ve only been human for weeks and you almost have in under control.” Talia answers and gives him a smile.

“Fighting isn’t going amazing either.” Stiles adds, looking down at the cup of coffee in front of him.

“That will get better too.” Derek tells him. “You need to be patient and give it time.”

Derek places his hand on Stiles’ leg and Stiles feels weird again. But he also can’t help but smile. He understood by now that he always feels weird around Derek. But it’s a good weird. It makes him happy. And he knows it’s probably the same way his friends felt around each other right before they started families.

Maybe that’s why he’s dreaming about starting a family with Derek. But only in his dream they’re both foxes. Which is obviously never going to happen, since Derek’s a wolf. And they just met. And Derek probably doesn’t feel the same way.

Why is human life so complicated?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia and Derek are finally going to help Stiles train how to change into a full fox.

It had been a few weeks, and it was surprisingly easy to get used to the Stilinskis. Or the fact that he has a surname… Stiles Stilinski… He thinks it sounds a little weird, but he’s getting used to it.

Training was just the same as before, just less hard. Fighting has gotten easier, or maybe Derek just let him win sometimes. English has gotten a little easier, some words are still hard to pronounce though. He’s been watching a lot of movies with Cora lately, Star Wars has been his absolute favorite. And he’s almost ready to train his full shift.

Claudia Stilinski reminds him of his mother. She’s sweet, caring and patient. When he had trouble walking in the morning after waking up, she helped him. When he was scared to go outside after a nightmare, she sat with him, patiently waited until he was ready.

Noah Stilinski has been busy with his job, protecting Beacon Hills as the Sheriff, but the moments he got to know his new adoptive father, he found out he’s kind and accepting. The sheriff told him stories about his work, about criminals he had arrested or the joke that made half of the department laugh so hard, their paperwork was forgotten for a few hours.

After a few days Stiles finally opens up too, but only when Derek’s with them. He tells them about when he was younger, about being trained by his parents. And him training the younger foxes after that. It was his role in their group, he was the smartest, she he was always the teacher.

He told them stories about the winters. How they’d spent days walking to their other home, where they would finally be able to get food again. He would tell them about the ones he had lost, to hunters or big wolves.

Derek had looked guilty when he told the story about a wolf catching one of his best friends. Stiles had dragged Derek to his room and hugged him.

“I know the difference between you and those wolves.” Stiles told him. “You’re human, you have a big heart. Those wolves only have hunting instincts. And even though I miss my dear friend, I forgive the wolf. I had to kill rabbits to survive, those had friends too. The wolf only needed food to survive, it’s their nature. They don’t know any better.”

The way Derek looked at him… Stiles definitely knew for sure that he never wanted Derek to look different at him.

 

 

“Stiles.” Talia greets him with a warm smile as she opens the door for him, “I have talked to Derek and Andrew about this, and we think you’re ready to train you full fox shift.”

Stiles’ smile is so big, it hurts his face. “Really? Oh, thank you! Thank you!” He pulls the older woman in a big hug and basically starts jumping in excitement, making the Alpha laugh.

He couldn’t wait until he was a fox again. Running around as fast as he could. Curling up in warm corners, his tail keeping his nose warm as he sleeps. Not that he minded his new human life, but he missed his fox days.

Stiles follows Talia to their backyard, where Derek’s sitting on a bench, reading one of the books Stiles has seen scattered on his desk. Cora told him Derek was a ‘nerd’. Stiles has no idea what it means, but it apparently means Derek likes reading books.

Stiles liked books too. Although he wasn’t really able to read a lot. But he liked it.

Derek looks up from his book and grabs a small paper from the table next to him, putting it between the pages before closing the big, leather bound book and placing it on the bench next to him. He gets up and gives Stiles a smile as the fox excitedly runs towards him to give him a hug, Stiles’ favorite way of greeting Derek.

“Hey, Stiles!” Derek greets him, laughing as he wraps his arm around the younger boy’s waist.

“I can’t wait until I’ll be able to be a fox again!” Stiles tells his new best friend. “I will be able to run again. And maybe hunt, because, no offense, but human food is kinda gross.”

Talia laughs softly and places her hand on his shoulder, “You’ll have to be patient. I’m only used to training werewolves with their full shift. Some aren’t able to shift immediately and take a few days or weeks. Some are able to turn into a full wolf the first day.”

“I’ve been a fox my whole life. I have hope that I’ll be able to turn back easily.” He tells her.

“Yes, but will you be able to turn back to human?” She asks him.

He shrugs. Yeah, he likes his life, but he wouldn’t mind not turning back into a human again. He never asked to be turned into a human. He could’ve easily survives the rest of his life as a fox. He was happy… except when his friends were being hunted.

The only thing… well, person he would miss is Derek. He met the wolf only a few weeks, two and a half months to be exact, but he already knows he won’t be able to live without him ever again. Not without the soft greenish eyes, that change color every time Stiles looks into them. The big smile on Derek’s face when they discuss something that happened in a book. The loud, beautiful laugh Stiles hears every time he tries to make a joke.

Derek’s the only thing keeping Stiles’ human. He’s not only his anchor, but he’s also an inspiration to stay like this. To keep going, keep learning. He’s doing this all for Derek.

And he hopes that one day Derek will realize that, but he’s also scared Derek wouldn’t want to see him again if he ever finds out about the feelings the fox has towards him.

“Alright, let’s start.” Talia says to him, making him leave his thoughts. He nods and follows her. “You need to focus. First your breathing has to be normal and calm. Once you practice, you’ll be able to change when in panic, but first you have to learn how to change.”

Stiles nods and takes a deep breath. He listens to everything around him. The birds chirping in the woods, small animals running around. The wind blowing softly. The sound of Derek’s heartbeat.

His breathing is calm when Talia continues to talk to him, “Not think about being a fox. Imagine turning into one. Focus on it. Don’t let anything distract you. Just focus on the fox part of you.”

He frowns a little, he has no idea how to focus on that, but he tries his best. He closes his eyes and thinks about his memories of being a fox. He repeats in his head ‘turn into a fox’ multiple times, but nothing happens.

Stiles lets out a frustrated sound, “It’s not working.”

“Stay calm, Stiles.” Derek tells him, standing next to them. “It’s okay if it’s not working immodestly. It took me months.”

“I just want to be a fox again.” Stiles answers, opening his eyes. There are tears visible on his cheeks.

Derek grabs his hand, “I promise you, you’ll be a fox again in no time. Just a little more patience. I know you can do that, you’re strong.”

Stiles nods, “Okay. I can do this. I can do this.”

“Derek is your anchor, right?” Talia asks him, and Stiles nods. Derek looks down to hide his smile. “Maybe being around him might help you.”

Stiles tries again. He imagines himself turning back into a fox. He imagines himself running through the woods with Derek in his wolf form. He imagines them trying to catch each other, racing towards the Hale house. He imagines them both curling up at thee river, next to each other.

He can feel his body change. There’s a terrible pain going through his whole body as his bones change into smaller once. He feels his nose get bigger and longer, and there’s a tail growing. He lets out a groan, until the sound changes to a whine.

He opens his eyes and sees everything from a different but familiar point.

He’s a fox again! He’s finally back in his fox form!

He looks up and sees Derek smiling at him, removing the now big clothes from Stiles’ fox body. As a fox he won’t need those.

He looks down at his fur and sees his fur is a little greyish, the way it always is in summer. He hears the cracking of bones, and there’s a big, black wolf next to him. Derek.

Derek looks up at Talia, who nods, knowing what her son wants. She’s barely moved her head in a nod when Derek starts running to the woods, Stiles right behind him.

Stiles missed this. The way his paws felt when they touched the ground. The way the wind made him feel like he was flying. The adrenaline going though his veins.

And with Derek running next to him, it was perfect.

He doesn’t know how long they were running until they stopped at the river Stiles was thinking about earlier. Derek’s bones crack again as he slowly changes back into human.

Stiles tries his best, but he has no idea what to do. How does he change back? He whines and looks up at Derek.

“It’s okay, Stiles. Always stay calm. Imagine yourself turning back human, just like how you did with turning into a fox.”

Turning back into human is slightly less painful, and soon he’s sitting on the ground. Naked.

He has never learned to be ashamed or embarrassed about it, because none of the wolves were. They were used to it. She he doesn’t care.

“That was amazing.” Stiles tells Derek, holding his knees against his chest, staring happily at the wolf in front of him.

“Yeah, it was.” Derek smiles back, “We should run together more often.”

Stiles nods, “I’d love that.”

Derek keeps looking at him, with that same look in his eyes he had the last few weeks. Stiles isn’t great at human emotions yet. But he hopes its love. Because he’s starting to look the same way at Derek.

“You know, I liked the last few weeks.” Stiles tells Derek, shifting a little closer to him. “It has been fun hanging out with your family. Especially with you.”

Derek smiles back, “I liked the last few weeks too, but they’re not over yet. Just because you’re almost done with every training doesn’t mean we’ll abandon you.”

“I know that.” Stiles answers, “You won’t be able to get rid of me that easily.”

Derek laughs, a loud laugh that echoes through the woods. He looks happy and beautiful, and cute and handsome and hot and… Yeah, Stiles needs to stop thinking about those things around Derek.

When Derek’s done laughing, he moves a little closer to Stiles too. “I wouldn’t be able to let you go even if you wanted to. “

Stiles raises his eyebrow as an answer, wondering what Derek means with it.

Derek just smiles, “Let’s go back. I heard my mom’s making her famous pancakes tonight. And she invited your adoptive parents.”

Stiles tries his best to hide his frown. He really though Derek was about to kiss him, with how close he was. In the movies Cora makes him watch, one of the two humans always leans close before pressing their lips against the other’s. Cora says it’s a romantic thing, people do that when they’re in love.

But Derek wasn’t going to kiss him.

He watches Derek change back into his wolf form, the black fur tickling Stiles’ skin. Stiles sighs as he changes back into a fox. He wonders how long it’s going to take before one of them does something. Before he gets the courage to say something. But that’s the problem. He doesn’t know how to do that, or what to say. He’s been a fox for so long, he doesn’t understand humans.

So he just follows Derek back to the Hale house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this so far. I really enjoy writing this, even though I don't have much time. I'm not really sure how long this is going to be, at least one or two more chapters, even more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Talia and Claudia discus the plan of sending Stiles to school, the fox gets to know a few of Scott's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little of a boring chapter. I don't want to rush Stiles and Derek's relationship, but I'm planning on developing it more in the next chapter and make that one more interesting.

Talia smiles at Claudia as she gives her human friend a cup of tea. She sits down next to her on the couch and watches the human, waiting for her to speak.

Claudia takes a sip of her drink before she starts talking, “I’m just not sure if it’s a good idea. Stiles hasn’t been human for eighteen years or so. He hasn’t had any school before besides what your family teaches his with training. I don’t think he’d survive senior year.”

Talia shakes her head, “I don’t think so either. It’ll be tough, he won’t have to knowledge as the other students. But won’t people think it’s weird that the Sheriff’s son isn’t going to school?”

Claudia stays silent, “We could say he graduated early last year. I mean, people already think its weird that we adopted an _eighteen_ year old.”

Talia chuckles softly, “Yeah, I’ve heard people talk about that. I went shopping with Laura yesterday and heard Ms. Goodman gossip about it. She had at least 3 different theories.”

“That’s the sad thing about this town, you can’t do one thing without everyone knowing.” Claudia sighs, putting her cup back on the table.

“Just ignore it. I know they talk about us too. The weird, big family. We live with, what 10 people in one house? Talia chuckles again, “They just do it because they have no life.”

Claudia laughs loudly, the sound echoing through the house.

“But back to the school topic, I can ask a few family members if we could teach Stiles some other stuff. Before Derek stopped with college he studied history and literate. Maybe one of my siblings or cousins could teach Stiles things like economics, biology, geography and whatever they have on schools right now.” Talia tells her friend, who nods as response.

“My brother has always been interested in science, he could teach Stiles some of it.” Claudia answers.

“Don’t you feel like you’re pressuring him?” A new voice says from the doorway, the two women look up to see Talia’s brother, Peter, with crossed arms. “He just turned into a human. Yeah, he should know the basics, but I think you’re only scaring him away with all the teaching. He should decide what he wants and what not.”

Talia sighs, “I’ve never said this before, but I do think you’re right Peter.”

Peter gives her one of his famous smirks, “I’m always right, sister.”

 

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Scott? I have barely met anyone before, I don’t know how to act like a human, or an eighteen year old boy.” Stiles panics as he sits in the passenger seat of Scott’s – well, Scott’s mother’s car. He’s about to meet Scott’s group of friends, who are all his age.

“They’re all supernatural creatures too, Stiles.” Scott tells him, hoping it would calm the fox down. “Malia has been through the same thing as you. And you already know Cora.”

“Malia… Isn’t that Peter’s daughter?” Stiles asks, a little confused. He hadn’t seen her yet, she didn’t live at the Hale house.

“No, she moved out as soon as she turned eighteen.” Scott answers, “No one knows why though.”

“Why can’t I live on my own?” Stiles asks him.

“I have no idea, I think the Hales want you to get used to being human first.” Scott answers, and he parks the car in front of an empty building. Well, the building isn’t empty, Scott and his friends made it their hang out place, but no one besides the pack knew that.

“If you really don’t want to, we can go back.” Scott tells him, “That’s okay. I would totally understand that.”

Stiles sighs, “No, it’s okay. I’m just a little nervous, but making a few new friends doesn’t hurt anyone, I guess. Except the feelings of my old friends, not that they’re probably still alive… So, yeah, I need to make new friends.”

Scott nods, not really knowing how to respond to the fact that Stiles’ old friends are dead. So he just opens his car door and waits for Stiles to follow him in the building.

As soon as they enter, Stiles can hear the loud laughing of a few people. He sees Isaac laying on a couch with a laptop balancing on his stomach. Cora and a girl with strawberry blonde hair are sitting on the ground, giggling at magazines. Two other girls are sitting on another couch, one of them reading a book, the other playing games on her phone.

“Hey guys, this is Stiles.” Scott smiles, making his friends look up.

“Hi! Oh, my God, you’re the werefox!” One of the girl smiles, putting away her book as she gets up to hug him, “I’m a Kitsune, it’s so fun to meet another fox. Although we’re both a little different. I can’t turn into a fox, sadly. I’d love to, though.” She rambles a little, and Stiles can’t help but find it cute.

“Oh, I didn’t even introduce myself. Of course I would forget that.” She softly slaps the palm of her hand on her forehead, before holding it out for a handshake, “I’m Kira.”

The girl who was sitting next to her glances up from her phone, “Malia.” She says before turning back to her phone.

“I’m Lydia Martin.” The strawberry blonde says, before letting her eyes glance over Stiles’ body. She gives him a smirk before turning back to her magazine. Cora just rolls her eyes at her friend and waves at Stiles.

“Hey, dude.” Isaac says, before looking at Scott, smiling widely at his boyfriend.

“Where are the others?” Scott asks, sitting down on a chair. Stiles stays there awkwardly before sitting down on the chair next to Scott. He glances around the room, there’s a television, but it’s turned off. There’s a big table in the back of the room and other stuff Stiles hadn’t seen before.

“Jackson and Boyd are at this football game, Erica went shopping with Hayden, Corey and Mason are on a date, and we have no idea where Liam and Theo are.” Isaac answers.

“They’re on a date.” Lydia answers, not even bothering to look up.

“Wait, they’re dating?” Scott asks confused, “Why didn’t they tell me.”

“Because they told nobody.” Lydia answers, “They’re trying to keep it a secret. Which is failing, obviously.”

Cora snorts, “I saw them a few weeks ago. They tried to act casual when they saw me, suddenly Kira falling from the stairs wasn’t the most awkward thing I ever saw.”

“Is Derek coming too?” Isaac asks Scott, who shakes his head, “No, I don’t know what he was going to do, but he said he had something different.”

Stiles tries to hide his disappointed sigh, he missed Derek. Even though he saw the wolf this morning, only a few hours ago...

“So, Stiles, what’s going on between you and Derek?” Cora asks him, putting away her magazine to smirk at him.

He feels his face turn red when the others turn to look at him. Even Malia looks up from her phone.

“W-what? Nothing? What’s supposed to happen?” He asks nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

“Oh, come on. The way you always look at him. The sexual tension is disgusting.” Cora tells him, “Almost the whole pack is waiting for something to happen between you two.”

Stiles blushes even harder.

“Derek and Stiles?” Lydia asks, and she looks at Stiles again, “Yeah, I could see that.”

“Isn’t he, like, a little too old?” Malia asks them, raising her eyebrows at her friends.

“Nah.” Cora answers, “Stiles is, what, eighteen?” She looks at Stiles, who nods at her. “And Derek’s only 25.”

“7 year difference.” Malia points out.

“So? Your parents had a 10 year difference.” Isaac tells her.

“Yeah, and Jordan is 25 too. I’m 19. As long as it’s above 18, it’s not a problem.” Lydia says to her. Malia just shrugs, knowing she can’t win this discussion.

“I don’t he would be interested in me, though.” Stiles answers.

“So you admit you like him?” Isaac smirks at him, making Stiles sigh but nod.

“Derek’s definitely interested.” Cora tells Stiles, “I’ve never seen him smile so much. And he talks about you, constantly. Like, it actually gets annoying. And yesterday I couldn’t sleep, and I remembered I had to return this book to him. I walked into his room and he was mumbling your name in his sleep.”

“Ew, Cora, we don’t want to know about Derek’s sex dreams.” Isaac scrunches his nose in disgust.

“I don’t think it was a that kind of dream. More of a dream where you imagine marrying your crush or something.” Cora answers, rolling her eyes at her adoptive brother. “And,” She adds, “It’s not like I haven’t heard you having dreams like that about Scott.”

“Which kind of dreams?” Scott asks her, “The ones where he dreams about marrying me, or the other ones?”

Isaac throws a pillow at his head, “Shut up. Both of you.”

“You guys are idiots.” Malia mumbles, before reaching for her phone again. Stiles just chuckles, Scott’s friends are weird, but he feels comfortable around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little boring, but I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. This was more of a filler chapter to make sure Stiles and Derek's relationship isn't rushed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton and Melissa work together on finding Stiles' biological parents, while Derek has an interesting talk with Laura about asking Stiles out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely my favorite chapter to write so far! I hope you like it as much as I do.

“Hello.” Deaton greets a nurse, “Can you tell me where I can find Melissa McCall?”

The nurse nods at him, “She’s currently on break, I believe she’s in the second room down this hallway.” She points her finger at the hallway she’s referring.

“Thank you.” Deaton answers before following her advice. And when he knocks on the door she had told him too, he sees Melissa’s just about to open it.

“Oh, Dr. Deaton, can I help you with something?” Melissa asks him.

“I think I might need your help with something. It’s about Stiles.”

Melissa looks around, making sure no one is listening to their conversation, but there are barely any people around them. “You mean the fox kid? The one the Hales found?”

Deaton nods, “I’m looking for his biological family. Someone in his family must’ve decided to continue living as a fox, but their parents or grandparents could’ve had their blood tested before, there has to be DNA somewhere.”

“And how can I help?” She asks him.

“Well, I’m obviously trained to work with animals, since I’m only a veterinarian. Stiles is a human now. And you have access to medical files.” He explains to her.

“I’ll see what I can do, but what you’re asking me to do, looking into medical files, if someone finds out about that I could get into trouble, so I can’t promise you I’ll be able to help a lot. But I will try my best.”

 

 

“What are you doing?” Laura asks Derek, standing in the doorway of his room. She had watched him pace in front of his mirror for a few minutes before deciding to speak up.

“What? Nothing?” He responds, his face turning slightly red.

“Really? Nothing?” She raises her eyebrow before walking into his room, sitting down comfortably on his bed, “You smell nervous, what are you planning on doing?”

Her brother sighs, “It’s none of your business Laura.”

“Oh, it is now.” She tells him with a smirk on her face, “You know you can’t get rid of me before you tell me what’s going on, little brother.”

He flashes his eyes at her, she just flashes hers back, making Derek sigh. “I’m going to ask someone out.”

“Ooh, who is it? That cute girl from the bakery? She’s always so shy and awkward around you, it’s adorable.” Laura grins.

“No.” He answers.

“Uhm… Oh, let me guess, the girl who works at the gym… What was her name… Maria! That was her name, Maria. You guys would make a badass couple.”

“It’s not her either.” He answers, and he looks away. He knew Laura wasn’t going to stop until he told her who. But that’s the thing, he had never even told his family he was interested in guys. Not that he thinks they won’t accept him, Aunt Elizabeth is a lesbian, and everyone was accepting. Their family never judged someone, unless someone was a criminal.

He only figured out he was gay when he was 19, he had never been interested in girls before, he didn’t believe love was a real thing, until he met Oliver in college.

At first he didn’t feel like he had to tell his parents, he’d plan on just going home one day and introducing his boyfriend, but he never got a boyfriend. Sure, a few hook ups, but you don’t take those back to your hometown to introduce to your pack.

After that, he came back home, and didn’t feel like dating. He’d meet the right person when the timing was right, he didn’t need those special dating sites. So the topic never came up. His parents didn’t pressure him in finding a significant other, they left him alone. Which he was really happy about.

But, telling it to someone was always a little scary, even if you knew they’d accept you. He knows some people don’t have that problem, coming out to accepting people. But Derek did. Nobody even knew about it, besides Isaac. But that was only because Isaac walked into him once.

“Ok, I don’t know anyone else who it could be. You basically never leave this house, and you never talk about anyone… Don’t tell me it’s Kira, I know she’s like your best friend, but I don’t think you two would work out romantically.”

“It’s not Kira either.” He tells her.

“Then who is it, Der? Come on, don’t be afraid, tell your big sister.” She smirks at him, “I never expected you to date though, I always thought you just weren’t into those kinda stuff. A friend of mine in college is asexual, you know. I thought you were too, I just never asked because I wanted to leave you alone about it, wait until you were comfortable to come out about it. Not that you _have_ to come out about it though, I don’t understand why we always have to come out. Why do straight people not have to come out?”

“’We’?” He asks her surprised, and a little confused.

“Oh, yeah, I’m pan.” She smiles at him, “And I don’t come out to people, because I don’t feel like I have to. Why treat being yourself like a secret you have to tell people? Besides from keeping yourself safe though, sometimes it’s not safe to be yourself, which sucks. My ex-girlfriend had that problem, her parents weren’t quiet about their opinions about the LGBTQ+ community. It sucks that people can be so hateful.”

“I’m not going out with a girl.” Derek blurts out. Suddenly he feels his blood boil with confidence and adrenaline. It’s a weird feeling, waiting for someone’s response. But there’s no way Laura would not accept him now.

She smiles at him, “Then I know who you’re going to ask. Stiles.”

He nods and glances back in the mirror, his confidence turning into shyness. He hates feeling like this. He usually acts all confident and smart, maybe a little ‘grumpy’, but it was just a mask to hide his insecurities.

“Well, there’s no way he’d say no. He’s definitely interested in you, Der. He’s the human version of the heart-eyes emoji.”

Derek can’t help but snort at the way Laura said that. “I hope he’ll say yes… Don’t you think it’s too soon? He’s not even fully used to being human yet.”

“Well, this way you’ll learn him about getting used to romance.” Laura tells him, “Human romance, I mean. Almost all foxes stay together, so I guess they know about romance in their own way… I will have to ask Stiles about that, it would really help knowing more about that.”

“Yeah, and when scientist or other people ask for your proof you can say, ‘Oh, I have a fox on the inside who told me.’” Derek says sarcastically, making his sister chuckle.

“Don’t be nervous Der.” She says while getting up, “Stiles is into you. You guys will go on a few dates, and then you’ll get married, and we’ll have beautiful new babies in the family.”

“Laura, you studied biology, you of all people should know Stiles and I won’t be able to make babies.” Derek says, rolling his eyes at his sister.

“Adoption is a thing, Derbear. So is a surrogate.” She tells him, before kissing his cheek, “Good luck, little brother.”

“Stop calling me that!” Derek yells after her as she walks out of his room, and he can hear her laugh in the hallways.

 

“I promise you, it will only hurt for a few seconds. Then the pain will be gone, and your skin will heal immediately.” Melissa says to Stiles, who’s nervously shifting in his chair, staring at the needle in her hands.’

Talia places her hand on Stiles’ shoulder, “You won’t feel the fain, because I’ll be taking it away.”

“And this is the only way to find out about my biological family?” Stiles asks.

“There are other ways.” Melissa tells him honestly, “But this is the fastest option.”

Stiles sighs, “Fine.” He closes his eyes and feels the needle poke into his skin, but he doesn’t feel the pain. He opens one of his eyes and looks at the hand on his shoulder. Talia’s veins turn black as she takes away his pain.

“See, we’re already done.” Melissa says, placing the needle in a back before laying in down on the table next to her, she’ll lean it later.

Stiles looks at his arm and sees the tiny hole heal itself. So that’s why he never got hurt in the wild, he thought he was just lucky.

“You can go now.” Talia smiles at him, “Derek’s waiting for you outside to bring you back home.”

Stiles nods and grabs his jacket before leaving the animal clinic. He was curious what they’re going to find out about his family. Maybe some of them might be alive. And he’ll find out where he’s from, maybe he’s not even from America, he could be from Australia or a country in Europe.

“Hey.” Derek greets him, the taller man is leaning against his car. He looks a little nervous.

“Hi!” Stiles says cheerfully before walking around the car to get in the passenger seat.

“How did it go?” Derek asks him as he gets into the car. He had no idea when he’s going to ask Stiles. Today, of course, this car ride seems like the perfect moment, but when _exactly_? At the beginning of the car ride? Or when he’s already driving? Or when they’re in front of Stiles’ house?

“It went alright, I didn’t feel anything because your mother took away my pain. I didn’t even know werewolves could do that, that’s amazing. I don’t even know if I can do that. If I can, I wish I found out sooner, because there were multiple times I wanted to take away the pain from my friends. Some of them were so clumsy, they’d get hurt almost every week.” Stiles rambles a little, he had tried coffee this morning and it gave him even more energy than usual.

“I didn’t like the needle though.” Stiles adds, “It looked scary.”

Derek nods in agreement as he starts the car, he doesn’t like needles either.

“I can’t wait what they’re going to find out.” Stiles continues, “Maybe my family lives closes, and I can meet them.”

“I don’t want this to sound mean, but make sure you don’t get your hopes up.” Derek frowns at him, “There’s a possibility that they won’t find anything. I don’t want you to get disappointed.”

Stiles sighs, “Yeah, I know. But there’s nothing wrong with having hope, right?”

“Hope only makes you disappointed.” Derek tells him, “If you prepare for the worst, things can only be better than you thought they were going to be.”

“Maybe… I’ll stay with my positive thoughts. And being disappointed is part of life.” Stiles answers, before reaching out to the radio, he was curious if there were any new songs.

They reach Stiles’ house quickly, and Derek winces when he realizes he forgot to ask Stiles out. Stiles’ is about to open the door, so Derek quickly locks it. Stiles turns around confused.

“I need to ask you something.” Derek tells him, and he nervously taps his fingers against the steering wheel.

“Okay.” Stiles answers with his wide, curious eyes. And he patiently waits until Derek speaks up.

“I, uh, I was wondering if you’d, uh…” Derek nervously scratches the back of his neck, “I don’t know, if you’d maybe like to go on a date with me.”

Stiles eyes grow even more wide, “A date?”

Derek nods as an answer and avoids Stiles’ eyes, preparing to be rejected.

“Like two people do on movies? Where they do kissy-things and stuff? When they love – or like each other? And they stay together, forever and have a magical happy ending?”

“Uh,” Derek shifts in his seat, “Real life is usually different than fiction but… yes?”

Stiles grins at him, “I’d love to!”

 

 

“Laura!” Derek basically runs towards her room.

“You didn’t need to yell, Derek. Werewolf-hearing, remember?” She looks up from her study book, “What’s up, little brother?”

“I asked Stiles out on a date.” Derek tells her.

“Aw, that’s great! Why do you look so panicked?” She puts away her book and sits up from her bed.

“Because I was so focused on the fact that I was going to ask him out, I didn’t even think of what we would do on our date. I’ve never been on a date, Laura? I don’t know what to do with him. I thought about movies, but I heard Cora and Lydia talk about how those dates usually suck because you don’t really get to know each other. Dinner would be really awkward, I can’t eat in front of a lot people, and all the scents and sounds in a restaurant make me anxious. Then I thought about picnicking in the woods, but that’s definitely not safe. And at the moment there are a lot of bugs, you can’t eat your food without having them near you.”

“Derek, calm down.” Laura laughs softly, placing her hand on her brother’s arm. “You don’t have to get to know Stiles, you two are already close. So a movie would be a good idea. And maybe go through a drive-thru, didn’t you guys do that on the way back home from our vacation? You can just eat that in a car without people watching you.”

“You’re like some kind of date expert, aren’t you?” Derek asks her, his eyes slightly wide as he feels his panic fade away.

“Well, I’ve had a few relationships.” Laura answers, shrugging. “I mean, I’m definitely no expert, but I know some stuff. And first dates are almost always awkward, so don’t be upset when there’s an awkward silence here and there. And Stiles might be a little distracted sometimes, because he’s Stiles. He’ll see new stuff he hasn’t seen before, like a movie theatre. And you know how he is with curly fries.”

Derek sits down on the bed next to her and lets out a deep sigh, “I guess I’ll have to look up which movies are playing.”

 

 

 

“A date?” Lydia smirks at Stiles, “He finally asked you out?”

Stiles nods, “Yeah, but besides what I saw in the movies Cora made me watch, I don’t know anything about dates. What do I wear? What can I do? What should I definitely not do?”

“I’ll take you shopping.” She tells him, “I’ve seen your closet, and you don’t have anything better than… whatever this is supposed to be.” She glances at his outfit.

“Hey, it’s comfortable!” He tells her, “And Derek bought it for me when they found me.”

“Yeah, Derek doesn’t have any sense of fashion.” Lydia says, “His closet only has black leather jackets and dark colored t-shirts. Well, I found a maroon coloured sweatshirt with thumbholes in the back of his closet once, but it was still hideous.”

“And you know a lot about fashion?” Stiles asks her.

Lydia smirks at him again, “Honey, I’m the one who invents the fashion around here.”

Stiles just nods, he has no idea how to respond to that.

“Great, let’s go right now.” Lydia says, getting up from where she was sitting on her bed.

“Wait, right now?” He asks her.

“Yeah, there’s no better time than the present, right?” She reaches for her bag.

“But I don’t have any money.” He tells her.

“Doesn’t matter, I have enough.” She answers him, and turns back around to face him.

Stiles frowns, “I can’t let you pay for my clothes.”

“Why not?” She asks me, “You think I haven’t done this before? I take Kira and Malia shopping almost every month, I don’t think they’d survive without me. Have you seen what Malia wore before me? Shirts with skeletons on them.”

“I… Alright then.” He says. She grins at him before pulling him with her out of her room.

 

 

“You can do this. You’re Derek Hale, you can do anything. Except getting out your car to pick up your date. Damn it.” He lets his head fall down on his hands. He parked a few houses away from Stiles’ house so they wouldn’t see him and his nervous breakdown.

“Just do this. It’s gonna be fine.” He mumbles to himself, opening the door of his car. He locks it behind him, this isn’t exactly the safest place of Beacon Hills, and walks towards the Stilinski house.

He nervously knocks on the door, and the Sheriff opens the door. Derek knows normally parents, especially fathers, would give their child’s date a shovel talk, but Derek had met Stiles before Noah had, so they both know that the talk wouldn’t happen.

“Stiles, your date is here.” Noah yells upstairs with a smile visible on his face.

“I’ll be right there!” Stiles voice sounds from upstairs, and a few seconds he walks down the stairs. He’s wearing dark blue skinny jeans that hug his hips perfectly. His red shirt is a little tighter than Derek had seen before and he’s wearing a leather jacket that matches Derek’s perfectly.

“Yeah, Lydia made me go shopping.” Stiles explains when he sees both his date and his adoptive father look at his outfit.

Derek laughs, “Of course she did.”

Stiles smiles and walks towards the door, “Bye Sheriff.” He’s still not comfortable calling Noah and Claudia ‘mom and dad’. He had different parents, but the Stilinski’s didn’t mind.

“Have fun, son.” The Sheriff answers with an amused smile on his face before closing the door behind the two boys.

Derek leads Stiles towards his car, “So, I saw there’s a batman movie playing in the movie theatre tonight, and I remember Cora telling me you love him. After that I thought we could drive by McDonalds, I know you love their food.”

“I thought you didn’t like their food?” Stiles asks him, a little surprised, as he sits down in Derek’s car.

“Well, I’m willing to go there because you love it so much. I guess it’s not that bad.” Derek smiles at him.

“Okay, this sounds fun.” Stiles grins at him. “I have never been to a movie theatre before, obviously.”

“I think you’ll like it.” Derek answers and he starts driving.

The car ride is less awkward than expected. Stiles plays a little with the radio until a Panic! At the Disco song starts playing and Stiles finds himself singing along softly. His voice may not be perfect, but Derek feels himself falling in love with the werefox even more.

Maybe Derek sings along too, but that’s only for Stiles’ ears only.

Derek parks the car in the parking lot and takes a deep breath before smiling at Stiles, “And don’t worry about it being your first date ever, because I don’t have any experience either.”

Stiles’ eyes widen. “ _You_ have never been on a date?”

Derek nods, “Never. I was never interested in it. Or when I was, the guy I liked wasn’t.”

Stiles smiles at him, “Well, the sound of going through this experience together sounds good.”

 

 

Derek smiles as he watches Stiles try to fit as much fries as possible in his mouth, “You might’ve broken a record.”

Stiles says something back, making some fries fall on his lap, but even with werewolf-hearing, Derek has no idea what the fox said, so he just laughs.

Stiles chews for a few minutes and swallows before speaking up again, “Do you think our first date went okay?”

Derek looks down to hide the blush forming on his cheeks, “I liked tonight.”

“Good. Me too. But what does this mean? I don’t understand human lives. In books and movies it all sounds so easy, but like you said, real life is different than fiction.”

“I’m not sure.” Derek answers, “But we’ll both figure it out together. I really like you, Stiles. You make me feel things… I have never felt before. You make me smile so much my face jus starts hurting. And you make me laugh, I’m pretty sure I’m getting extra lines on my face from laughing too much. And every time I see you, I just want to pull you in my arms and never let you go.”

Derek’s face is red from confessing his feelings. Once he started talking, he couldn’t stop. It’s normally nothing like him to even talk about having feelings. He’s pretty sure more than 60% of Beacon Hills thinks he’s a robot without feelings.

Stiles grins at him, his grin turning into a big smile that reaches his eyes. The light of the lantern close to the car shining in his soft brown eyes. “My chest and stomach feel weird every time I see you. I keep seeing you in my dreams. Running together through the woods, doing things like this together. Every time a character in a book falls in love, it reminds me of how I feel about you.”

Derek had asked Laura about kisses on the first date. She said it depended on a few things. If you already know them, if you’re already friends with them, then you could. If you still need to get to know them, it’s a big no from her.

Stiles had asked Lydia about it, and she told him to do whatever he wanted, everyone was different.

Derek leans forward, making Stiles gasp a little. His knuckled turning white from the grip he has on his seat. His eyes are wide with curiosity and happiness and he leans forward too, until he can feel Derek’s breath on his lips and until he can see all the different colors in Derek’s eyes.

There’s a sounds outside that distracts both of them, making them jump away from each other. Derek looks through the window and sees a big car parked close to them. The scent of wolfsbane makes his eyes tear up. He watches a man and a woman talk near the car.

They’re hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now also being published on Wattpad, both in a Sterek One Shots book and as a separate book.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, I will post the next one as soon as possible :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek warns his pack about the hunters, Deaton has more information about Stiles' biological parents.

“Mom!” Derek rushes into his house, pulling Stiles behind him. No one looks up from the fact that they’re holding hands.

“Yes, honey? Did your date go well?” She’s in the kitchen and doesn’t look up from doing the dishes.

“Yeah, it went well. Until it got ruined by hunters.” Derek tells her.

“Hunters?” Peter, who had obviously been listening to their conversation, walks into the kitchen, followed by other pack members who had caught the word with their super-hearing.

“How many of them?” Talia asks her son. She turns around and looks at him, trying to hide the scared emotions she’s feeling. There hadn’t been hunters in ten years, after Talia had convinced them that they were good people.

“We only saw two.” Stiles speaks up.

“But there could be more.” Derek adds with a frown, and his hand lets go of Stiles’ to wrap it around his waist. On their way back home Stiles had almost a panic attack after hearing the word ‘hunters’. Derek explained supernatural hunters were different, but he had realized that they weren’t that different than normal hunters. They don’t care if someone’s a good person or not, they just want to kill. Real wolves or werewolves, hunters didn’t care.

Talia wipes her hands on a towel, “Peter, you need to call Deaton immediately, we need extra protection spells. I will get in contact with the packs nearby to ask for support in case of emergency. Everyone else… Stay calm and out of sight. No running through the woods or showing anything related to supernatural in public. It might be even safer to stay inside in case they use trained dogs like they did in New York, they can smell who’s a supernatural creature.”

A few pack members nod and go back to their room. Talia turns to Derek, “Get into contact with Scott and the others. They need to be protected too.”

Derek nods and grabs Stiles’ hand again, pulling him with him as he walks towards the stairs to get to his room.

“Should I call my adoptive dad?” Stiles asks Derek.

Derek nods, “That might be a good idea. He’ll need to know what’s going on, and I don’t think it’s safe for any of us to leave this house.”

Stiles grabs the phone from his back pocket. He hadn’t really gotten used to the thing, but he knew how to call someone. And while Derek texted the others, he pressed the call button underneath the Sheriff’s name.

“ _Hello, Stiles. How is your date going?”_ Noah sounds happy, and Stiles hates that he’s going to ruin that.

“We saw two hunters.” He tells him, getting straight to the point. “Peter’s calling Deaton for protection, Talia is contacting other packs and Derek’s telling Scott and their friends. It’s not safe to leave the house.”

 _“Damn.”_ The Sheriff says, “ _Why does this always happen on my night off_.”

“I just thought it was good for you to know. Sheriff or not.” Stiles answers, “You know, because I can’t go… home.” He cringes a little at the word ‘home’, because it doesn’t feel like home.

“ _That’s alright, son_.” Noah answers, “ _I will tell the deputies who are involved with the supernatural as well, and we’ll look into it_.”

“Thank you.” Stiles says, and there’s an awkward silence, so he hangs up.

“Scott is telling the others, they were at their usual hang out space, they’re going to stay there for safety.” Derek tells him.

“How is that place safe?” Stiles asks him.

“Because everyone in town thinks its just an old, abandoned building.” Derek explains, “And Deaton put a spell on it, you can’t hear, smell or see anything from the outside. Supernatural, human or trained dogs.”

Stiles sighs, “I don’t like this.”

He sits down on Derek’s bed, which is way more comfortable than his own. Derek sits down next to him and gently places his hand on Stiles’ knee, “I don’t like this either. I was a teenager when I saw them for the last time, we had to hide sometimes, and it was scary, but we survived.”

“They’re hunters, I don’t believe everyone survived.” Stiles says, and Derek stays silent, because that’s true. Not everyone had survived. His brother, Nathan, was killed in front of him. The Calaveras had been cruel, they didn’t keep anyone alive in their sight. Until they developed a new code, and his mother was able to make peace with their leader.

“I won’t leave you.” Derek tells him, “I will stay by your side to make sure you’re safe.”

“I know you will.” Stiles answers, and he lets out a loud yawn, his hand a little too late to cover his mouth.

Derek can’t help but smile as he watches Stiles sleepily close his eyes for a second, “You should get some rest. We can’t do anything right now, it’s almost midnight. Deaton will probably be here tomorrow.”

Stiles nods and stands up to pull his shirt off, ready to change into comfortable clothes to sleep in. Derek carefully watches him, having a hard time not to stare at Stiles’ body. He had changed since they first met, Stiles got more muscular as he got used to his human body. He still had pale skin though, and it was covered in moles that Derek dreamed of kissing at night.

“Do you have clothes I can borrow?” Stiles asks him when he’s only in his boxers. Derek nods and opens his drawer, giving Stiles a pair of sweatpants, and he starts undressing himself too.

They both climb into the bed, and Stiles fits perfectly in Derek’s arms. He rests his head on the wolf’s chest, the sound of Derek’s heartbeat helping him fall asleep.

 

 

“Good morning, everyone.” Deaton greets the pack as he walks into the room they use for pack meeting. Melissa walks in behind him, already in her work clothes.

A few wolves mutter a response, but everyone is nervous for what’s about to happen.

“I think I might now why they’re here.” The Emissary tells them, sitting down on a chair next to Talia. He glances at Melissa before continuing talking, “While looking at Stiles’ DNA, we’ve found some interesting information.”

Stiles’ eyes widen and he sits up straight, they’re here for him?

“Mr. Stiles comes from a very popular and old Polish pack. The pack had all kinds of supernatural creatures, werewolves, hellhounds, banshees… werefoxes. Albina Adamczyk was their Alpha, one of the most powerful and well known in European supernatural history. Her daughter, Wiktoria, was a powerful werefox, who married another werefox, Eugeniusz Wyrzykowski, who is the son from another pack close to their town lead by Stanisław, another powerful Alpha. The rest of it is only a legend in our supernatural history, but I’m starting to think it’s true.”

Deaton looks around to make sure no one has any questions, and then he continues. “Hunters had found them, Argents.”

There are a few gasps at the name ‘Argents’. The Argents are well known everywhere, they’re a traveling family, hunting everywhere they go to.

“This takes place just after the events of the Beast of Gévaudan. Marie-Jeanne had just killed the Beast, when they went travelling. Her new husband had heard of Eugeniusz’ pack, existing out of almost only werefoxes. Eugeniusz, Wiktoria and the other werefoxes decided that living in the human world wasn’t safe, so they turned into their fox form and travelled over the world. Some of them went to North-America, some of them went other ways.”

“What you’re telling us… The Beast of Gévaudan happened years ago.” Laura speak up.

Deaton nods, “Yes, if this is true, than Stiles’ family has been in their fox forms for more than a hundred years. Of course there’s the possibility of some of them returning to their human from, and later changing back to a fox.”

Stiles stays silent, “Am I the reason they’re here?”

“They might’ve heard about a werefox being found, word travels fast in the supernatural world.” Deaton explains, “I’m not sure if they know you’re originally from the Wyrzykowski pack, but they’re well known in history. Or they’re just here to find out more about you.”

“They’re not even going to get a glimpse of him.” Derek growls, before his face softens, “Please tell me we have a plan of keeping him safe.”

Before Talia can answer, the door bell rings. The sound echoes through the whole house, and the room reeks of fear as all the werewolves start panicking.

Talia stands up, taking a deep breath before leaving the room to open the door. And for some reason, almost everyone already knows who it’s going to be. Derek slowly follows her, whispering to Stiles that he needs to stay in this room for safety.

“Alpha Hale.” The man Derek saw yesterday night greets her, but not in a friendly way. He’s joined with two women, an adult with long, blonde hair, and a girl with probably the same age as Stiles.

Talia doesn’t answer, she just nods. Derek hears Peter and Laura exit the room, standing next to him. It’s like they all have the same instinct to protect their Alpha.

“We would like to chat.” The blonde woman next to the man smirks at them, and Derek gets a bad feeling about this.

All his instincts tell him to protect Stiles, to take him away from Beacon Hills.

“Well, let’s talk then.” Talia answers, not moving.

“We know you have the fox.” The youngest speaks up and crosses her arms over her chest, “And we want him.”

“And what makes you think I would give him to you?” Talia raises her eyebrow.

“Oh, we know you wouldn’t.” The brunette tells her and fakes an innocent smile, “We’re just here to give you a warning. If we see him, we won’t be afraid to do whatever it takes to get him. Dead or alive.”

Derek lets out a loud growl, that makes the bones in the hunters bodies shake. But they don’t seem to be scared by the sound.

“And who knows, maybe a few dead werewolves would be fun too.” The blonde woman says, shrugging, as she makes eye contact with Derek.

And he suddenly remembers her. Kate Argent.

When he had been in college she had been trying to get his attention, of course he didn’t respond at all, he’s gay, but when he found out she was an Argent, he had dropped out of college and went back to his pack in Beacon Hills, not feeling safe anymore.

Talia closes the door in their faces, and she lets out a shaky sigh. A few of the other pack members exit the pack meeting room, Melissa holding a shaking Stiles.

“We need a plan.” Laura says, “Because I’m not going to let them take a member of our pack. New or not, Stiles is a part of our pack now, and we have to protect him no matter what.”

Talia nods before looking at Deaton, “Do you have any ideas, Doc?”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles hide from the hunters, Deaton, Lydia and Parrish seek help from an unexpected ally.

  
“Run.” Derek hisses softly as he pushes Stiles even faster. They’re running through the woods as fast as they can. The footsteps behind them get louder the closer they get to their hiding place.

“I can’t go faster.” Stiles pants, “Not in this stupid human body.”

“Talk less, run more.” Derek gets out before speeding up his pace, the hand on Stiles’ lower back makes the werefox speed up too, making him almost trip.

Derek lets out a relieved sigh as he sees the abandoned building Scott and his friends hang out everyday and quickly opens the door. When Stiles gets in he turns around to look at the person the footsteps behind them belong to.

“You’re going to lock this, right?”

Scott nods at Derek, “There’s food in the fridge, once in awhile someone will go to you to give you updates.”

Derek sighs and gets into the building and he listens to Scott lock it from the outside. He turns around and sees Stiles laying on one of the couches, panting loudly.

“When the hunters are gone, I can teach you how to run faster, if you want.” Derek suggests, “It’s just working out.”

“Yeah, no. Theo thought it was a good idea to bring me to the gym a few days ago, not a great idea.” Stiles answers and looks up at Derek, “How long will we be here?”

Derek shrugs, “Until my mother has a plan to get rid of the Argents.”

“Can’t we just kill them?” Stiles asks him.

“No. If we would do that, other hunters would come for us. And we’re a peaceful pack, we don’t do killing. Not on purpose.”

“I can make it look like an accident.”

“Stiles, no.” Derek repeats and sits down next to him, “We’ll have to wait until my mother has a plan. She’s our Alpha and we have to listen to her.”

“Oh, so we’re just going to bore ourselves to death then?” Stiles says, “I mean, look at this place.”

“It’s literally filled with stuff to do.” Derek tells him, “There’s a television, piles of books and boardgames.”

“I don’t see us playing a boardgame while waiting for the hunters to find us.”

“Well, I don’t know… Catch up on some sleep?” Derek suggests, he really doesn’t know what to say to Stiles. Just 24 hours ago his biggest worry was preparing for their first date.

“Sorry.” Stiles says after a few minutes of silence. “I guess I’m not great with stress. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

“Oh, I’m used at it. Living with Laura and Cora, they’re like mini-Peters sometimes.” Derek answers, and Stiles laughs softly.

“I just wish we could’ve finished our date, you know.” Stiles admits, looking away from Derek.

“Why don’t we see this as a really long date?” Derek suggests jokingly.

“Wow, hiding from murderous hunters, really romantic, Derek.” Stiles answers, rolling his eyes. He really hung out too much with Cora. But he’s smiling anyway as he gets closer to the wolf next to him.

Derek gets up from the couch and walks towards the radio, “The radio itself is broken, but I think one of Kira’s CD’s is still in it, the CD player part of this thing still works.”

“Music to fill the awkward silences sounds like a great plan.” Stiles answers with a small smirk. This time it’s Derek’s time to roll his eyes while smiling and he clicks on the play button.

“I think it’s a mix of different songs she made.” Derek tells him as a Twenty One Pilots song starts playing softly, “She loves doing that.”

“What, is she going to be some radio DJ or something?” Stiles asks him.

Derek shrugs, “Wouldn’t know, the pack barely talks about their future. Leaving Beacon Hills is not an amazing topic.”

“Why?” Stiles watches Derek sit back down.

“Well, a pack is really close. And being away from pack kind of hurts.” Derek explains, “Like, if I’d move away to a place with a different pack, I’d still feel the pack bond. It’s a weird pulling feeling in your chest.”

“Then how did you survive being on a vacation?” Stiles asks him.

“I was with pack.” Derek answers. “But when they go away for college, they split up.”

“Did you go to college?” Stiles asks him, and Derek nods. “Is that why you stopped?”

“One of the reasons.” Derek tells him. “The main reason I went back is because one of those hunters, Kate, had found me.”

Stiles frowns, “These hunters are really annoying.”

Derek laughs softly, “Yeah, they are.”

 

 

 

“I don’t know what to do.” Talia says honestly. Deaton, Laura and Peter all frown but don’t respond. “We have to protect Stiles, obviously, but so far no packs want to take Stiles and Derek in for protection until the hunters are gone. They’re all afraid of the Argents.”

“There has to be a way.” Laura says, “Isn’t there some community of hunters? They’re not allowed to hunt on innocents, right? It’s their code. The Calaveras understood that ten years ago, they could talk to the Argents.”

“The Calaveras and Argents are allies.” Peter says, “They’ve fought together multiple times, they won’t stop their so-called friends.”

“Maybe they would.” Deaton says, “The Calaveras are known to go strictly by the code after the incidents of the last time they were here.”

“Incidents? They slaughtered 23 of our wolves.” Peter answers, “Along with my dear beloved Gaia, and Talia’s oldest son Nathan.” His voice breaks even saying the name of his dead wife.

“And they learned from that. Araya kills every hunter that doesn’t follow the code. No matter if it’s her family or not. It might be a good idea to talk to them.”

“I don’t think they’d like a wolf on their territory.” Laura says.

“No. But what about an Emissary?” Deaton suggests, “With the protection of a Banshee and a Hellhound.”

“Not to forget that the Hellhound is a deputy.” Talia says softly, “You have my permission to ask them to come with you, and leave as soon as possible to Mexico.”

 

 

“Are you sure now is a good timing for shopping?” Kira whispers softly to Lydia, who’s looking at a few dresses.

“Well, life goes on. And it’s better to act like nothing is happening.” Lydia answers, not taking her eyes of the pink dress in front of her, “Do you think that would … Well, of course it would look cute, it’s me we’re talking about, why am I even doubting.”

She reaches out to grab it, but another hand grabs it at the same time, making the Banshee turn around.

The brunette hunter smirks at her but stays quiet. Lydia swallows the small bit of fear and hides it with a smirk of her own, “Oh, sweetheart, that color definitely doesn’t fit your skin color. And with those shoes?”

“Where’s the fox?” The huntress asks her, her voice sharp enough to make Kira flinch behind Lydia.

“Don’t know, depends which kind of fox you’re talking about. Some prefer to live in the North of countries, some live in desserts… Have you tried South-America? I heard there are beautiful foxes there.” Lydia answers, raising one of her eyebrows.

“You know which one I mean.” The girl answers, and she quickly glances at Kira, “Or I could just take this one.”

“You touch her with one of your unmanicured hands and I will scream so loud your brains will melt and drip out of your ears.” Lydia says, her voice calm but stern, “Now I’d suggest you leave, we don’t want to cause a scene now, do we?”

 

 

 

Stiles glances out of a window and sighs, “I miss running.”

“It’s literally only been a few hours.” Derek says, looking up from the book he grabbed.

Stiles shrugs and turns back to the wolf, “No one has updated us yet, what if something happened?”

“Stiles, I know it’s hard, but try to relax. They’ll only come once in a while. If they come here multiple times a day someone will notice.”

“Someone? We’re in the middle of the woods, Derek. There isn’t anyone around.”

“The hunters will. They’ll be looking for us everywhere. Especially in the woods.” Derek answers, trying to focus on reading but the tapping of Stiles’ fingers on the wall gets on his nerves.

Stiles walks towards the radio, it’s playing the same CD on repeat for the third time now, “Isn’t there a different CD somewhere?”

“I don’t know, I barely use that thing.” Derek answers.

“You don’t listen to music?” Stiles asks him.

“I listen to the radio in the car or when I’m working out, that’s it.” Derek tells him.

“Hm, maybe Cora was right, you’re kinda boring.”

Derek flashes his eyes at Stiles, “You call that boring?”

Stiles just smiles at him before sitting down next to him, looking through the pile of books, “I don’t think any of these interest me.”

“What about those comic books over there?” Derek asks, pointing at the pile underneath one of the desks. Kira and Isaac are the only ones who read them, but they’re still protective over them, so they ‘hid’ it from the other wolves.

“What are comic books?” Stiles asks him.

“Seriously? I thought Cora would’ve told you already. You love those movies and shows about superheroes, right?” Derek asks him.

“Yeah. Arsenal in Arrow looks weirdly like Jackson, it’s creepy.” Stiles answers.

“Well, they’re all based on those.” Derek explains, “I don’t know, I personally never liked them. But I guess you could like it.”

Stiles gets up and grabs one of them. He carefully opens it and slowly sits back down, his eyes not leaving the comic book in his hands. Derek chuckles, it didn’t even take 30 seconds to make Stiles quiet with a comic book.

This time the silence is broken because of Derek. Well, because of his stomach, making a loud almost growling sound. Stiles looks up from the comic book he already almost finished reading, “You hungry?”

“Yeah.” Derek gets up and opens the fridge. He’s not surprised that everything is unhealthy. “I guess we’ll have to go with cereal.” He sighs.

“As lunch? Wait, what time is it? It could already be dinner time.” Stiles looks out the window, but the sun is still shining. “The next time someone visit us we’ll have to ask them for a watch, since you’re too paranoid to keep a phone here. Seriously, if anything happens you can’t even call or text the others.”

“Can you not complain about something for a few minutes, please.” Derek groans, kicking the fridge closed.

Stiles winces and stays quiet, making Derek groan again, “Sorry.”

“No, I get it. You’re not happy about all of this either. And you can’t do anything about this, I don’t have the right to complain about it because this is better than being killed by hunters.” Stiles says.

“I still shouldn’t have said that.” Derek answers and places the mils back on the counter before walking towards Stiles, “I don’t know why I’m acing like this.”

Stiles reaches out and grabs his hand with a small smile, “Well, I forgive you. Now, can we cuddle later? I’m getting cold.”

Derek smiles at him, “Sure.”

 

 

 

“Well, this is a not so pleasant surprise.” Araya says as she glances at the three people in front of her, “What’s a Banshee, Hellhound and a Druid here?”

“We’re here because of the Argents.” Deaton answers, not affected by her threatening tone. “They have invaded our territory and threatened an innocent member of our pack.”

“The fox, right? I’ve heard a few people talk about him. A werefox, didn’t even know he was human. Those are special, you know. They’re so used to being a fox. Some hunters would kill each other to have a chance at even seeing one of those. Others just kill it and sell it to others, you can get a lot of money for that.”

“That’s what you do when you kill supernatural creatures?” Lydia asks her, “You sell them?”

“Parts of them. Collectors are sometimes really specific. Sometimes they want claws, or fangs. Sometimes they want the whole, animal body, or only the eyes. Depends on the creature.”

Lydia can’t help but flinch at the thought of her friends being sold like that.

“But you’re a strong believer of the code.” Deaton says.

“Yes, I am. That’s why I only kill creatures that have done harm.” Araya answers.

“We have done no harm to anyone.” Deaton tells her, “We protect our town from dangerous creatures, we help out when necessary. We have people in the hospital who take away innocents’ pain away when they’re hurt, we have police officers who help stop the crime and use their abilities to find bad guys. We take in innocent omegas who don’t have a pack and we take care of everyone.”

“So you want me to help you?” Araya asks him. “You think I’d want to help werewolves?”

“We think you want to help stop people going against the code.” Parrish answers, speaking up for the first time.

Araya takes a deep breath and looks at the guards at the door. She smirks at them, “Okay. But on one condition.”

 

 

“This movie is stupid.” Stiles says and reaches out to close the laptop.

Derek snorts, “I told you that, but you still wanted to watch it.”

Stiles turns around and rests his head against Derek’s shoulder, “Yeah, maybe I should’ve listened to you. We could’ve spend all this wasted time doing something else.”

“Hmm, doing what?” Derek asks him with a soft smile.

“Well, we never had that first kiss.” Stiles whispers, and Derek glances down at him. When he realizes how close Stiles is to him, he lets out a soft gasp.

“Maybe we should change that, huh?” Derek glances at Stiles’ lips before even more closer. Their lips touch softly, but it’s enough to make both of them feel like their body is on fire.

Derek moves his hands to the back of Stiles’ neck to kiss him a little harder, their lips moving in sync. The sounds Stiles make is something Derek never wants to forget.

Stiles’ hands are awkwardly on the couch in between them at first, but he places them on Derek’s shoulders as he climbs in the older wolf’s lap to get more comfortable. His left hand stays there, while his right hand moves up to touch Derek’s soft hair.

They break apart for air, but Derek wants to keep kissing Stiles. He only did it once, but it’s already his favorite thing to do in the world.

Before Stiles has the chance to kiss Derek again, he lets out a loud yawn. Derek smiles at him and moves them so they’re both laying down on the couch, “Let’s get some sleep. There’s a new day tomorrow.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to publish this right after I came back from school, but I had a terrible day and still suffered a little from the panic attack I had this afternoon, so I'm a few hours later. I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will be published as soon as possible!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac delivers the good news to Stiles and Derek. Araya and her men confront the Argents, but it takes a turn nobody expected.

“Money?” Talia raises her eyebrow, “What does Araya need money for?”

“Humans love money, Talia. They don’t _need_ it, they just want it.” Peter tells her.

 _“She’s planning on updating her weapons_.” Lydia speaks up from the other side of the phone call. Deaton and Parrish look at her in surprise, “ _What? When she was talking to Deaton and Jordan I looked at the files on her desk.”_

“Well,” Talia sighs, “As long as their following the code, they won’t be able to hurt innocents with those guns.”

“And she’ll talk to the Argents.” Laura adds, “So I think you should take the deal.”

 _“I think you should do too.”_ Deaton says, “ _It’s the only way.”_

“It’s not like we don’t have the money.” Peter says, “I mean, we have enough to do that deal twice.”

 _“Don’t bring Araya on ideas.”_ Lydia warns him.

“Okay. Well do it.” Talia answers, “We’ll pay the money, only if she succeeds stopping the Argents.”

 

 

Isaac unlocks the door to the building and groans when he walks in, “Seriously? You didn’t hear me coming?”

Derek looks up embarrassed and Stiles awkwardly climbs off Derek’s lap, buttoning up his shirt.

“Do you have news?” Derek asks, quickly changing the topic.

“Yep.” Isaac says, “I also brought food.”

Stiles’ eyes light up, “Thank God, I was sick of all those sandwiches and cereal.”

“What’s the news?” Derek asks him and watches Stiles jump up from the couch to grab the food out of Isaac’s hand.

“Talia made a deal with the Calaveras.” He informs them.

“What?” Derek asks shocked. “But they’re hunters?”

“Hunters who go by the code. They’ll punish the Argents for not following it. They believe in their code like it’s a religion, so the Argents are in a great danger with the Calaveras coming here.” Isaac explains and sits down on a couch. He notices one of his comic books laying on the table and he raises his eyebrows.

Derek notices and rolls his eyes, “Stiles likes comic books too, it’s the only way to keep him quiet.”

“You just literally said, a few minutes before Isaac walked in, that you wanted me to be everything but quiet.” Stiles says with his mouthful of food.

Isaac snorts at that, which turns into a chuckle when he sees the blush on his adoptive brother’s face.

“Hey, you’re going to leave some food for me?” Derek changes the topic again. Stiles gives him an ‘innocent’ look and Derek sighs, “Don’t tell me you already finished it.”

“There’s a, uh, piece of tomato left.” Stiles suggest.

Isaac laughs, “Don’t worry, with the Calaveras on their way, Beacon Hills is going to be safer, meaning we’ll be able to visit more. Theo will bring you guys dinner tonight. I guess he’ll bring extra, kinda forgot we supernaturals need extra food.”

“But,” Stiles swallows his food before continuing talking, “We’re going to be safe?”

Isaac nods, “We’ll do everything to keep you safe. Hopefully when the Calaveras are here it only would take a day, maybe two before the Argents will be gone. Then you’ll be able to live freely. As long as none of us hurt an innocent hunters will leave us alone.”

“Okay. That’s good, I guess.” Stiles sits back down on the couch next to Derek.

Isaac nods, “Okay. I’ll leave you guys alone to, uh, finish what you guys were doing.” He winks at them before getting up and walking out of the door, locking it behind him.

“You smell weird.” Derek says to Stiles.

“What? Is it the food? Or maybe the fact that I haven’t showered in days because we’re not allowed to leave this building?”

“I meant your emotions, I can’t place it.” Derek frowns at him, and Stiles sighs and hides his face in his hands.

“It’s just… I don’t like this feeling. You’re all doing this for me, and I don’t understand why.”

“Well, you’re pack.” Derek answers simply, “We do everything for pack.”

“I didn’t ask for this Derek.” Stiles sighs, “I didn’t _ask_ for being turned into a human. I didn’t _ask_ for learning about being human. This is not who I’m supposed to be, I’m not supposed to be a human. I was raised to be a fox.”

“Stiles, you’re a werefox, not a fox. There’s a reason you’re able to turn into a human. You are supposed to be _both_ a fox and human.” Derek responds and he watches Stiles get up and groan in frustration.

“You don’t get it Derek.” Stiles says, his voice soft and almost broken. “I don’t want this. You’re all getting in trouble for me. They threatened to kill innocent werewolves just to get to me. Someone could’ve gone hurt. Someone still can get hurt, all because you and your family wanted to take in a stray werefox who wants nothing but turn back into a fox and be with his friends again.”

“You don’t want to be with us?” Derek asks him, and his voice breaks a little. He thought Stiles liked him. “You don’t want to be with me?”

Stiles looks away, not able to make eye contact, “I like you Derek. I really, really do. You make me feel things I didn’t believe were true, and these last few weeks were incredible, but… I don’t think I can live as a human for the rest of my life. Being a fox is in my nature, I’ve been one for 18 years now. And I really wish I could be with you and be a fox at the same time.”

“We’ll fix this, we’ll figure this out.” Derek tells him and takes a step forward to grab his hand.

Stiles doesn’t answer, but he doesn’t reject Derek’s touch either, so the wolf tugs him closer and into a hug.

“I know you don’t like being human, but I’m sure there’s a way to be both human and a fox. When the hunters are gone, you’ll be able to run through the woods as a fox. Just… We’ll figure it out.”

 

 

“They have to be somewhere.” Kate lets out a sound that’s almost like a growl.

“Oh, we’ll find them.” Allison smirks, holding her crossbow ready. “I’ve seen them head into the woods here, they must have a secret hide out.”

“I don’t understand why we didn’t thought about that earlier.” Chris speaks up, “I mean, of course they have one. Talia Hale is smart.”

“She sure is.” A new voice echoes through the woods. The woman who the voice belongs to walks towards the Argents, twigs snapping underneath her boots.

“Araya.” Chris says, and it barely sounds like a greeting.

“Hello, Christopher. It’s been awhile.” Araya answers as two muscular men appear behind her. Allison turns around but another man grabs her arms, making her unable to move. She tries to get out of his grip, but the man is stronger than her.

“Back off, Calavera.” Kate warns Araya, a few strands of her blonde hair falling in her face as she gets her gun ready.

“Severo.” She turns to one of the man behind her. She doesn’t have to give him a command because he already knows what she means. He nods as an answer and in seconds he had Kate’s gun in his hands, the Argent laying on the ground, pressed against the mud by Severo’s foot.

“Let them go, Araya.” Chris warns.

“Why would I?” She asks him, although it doesn’t sound much like a question. “You broke the code. Now you’re going to pay for that.”

“You really think we would be alone here?” Chris asks her, “Without back-up?”

Araya chuckles and grabs something from her pocket, “Laura, how is it going there?”

There’s a crackling sound from the speaker before Laura Hale’s voice echoes through the trees, “Five men down.”

“All by herself.” Araya tells Chris, “You want to know what Alpha Hale and her other strong betas have accomplished? I don’t your back-up will help you, Christopher.”

“What do you want from us?” Kate growls from the floor.

“We want nothing.” Araya answers, “Wanting sounds like something needing something you may not get. And this is going to happen, Katherine.”

“You’re gonna kill us?” Allison asks her, raising her eyebrow, showing the older hunter she’s not afraid.

“I’m not.” Araya shakes her head, “They are.” She nods at the two man behind her, one of them holding a bat made of steel, the other showing her his blue eyes and claws..

“Peter.” Kate spats out.

“Hello, dear.” Peter smirks at her

“I thought you were against werewolves.” Chris says to Araya.

The leader shakes her head, “I’m against people killing innocents. And you’re not innocent.”

“We’re not going to kill them.” Talia Hale says as she walks towards them.

“Why not, Sister? It sounds like so much fun.” Peter sighs.

“We may be predators, but we’re not killers. And we’d be no better than them if we’d kill them, they deserve to be locked up.” Talia tells him and shows him her red Alpha eyes as soon as he starts to defend his idea.

“Yeah, I’m not going to jail.” Allison says and with fast movement she grabs a knife from her boot with her free arm and stabs the hunter behind him. Kicking him down when he’s about to reach out to her again.

Severo lets go of Kate to stop Allison, the blonde hunter takes that as her cue to kick him down and point her gun at his head. “One movement and he’ll get shot.” Kate says.

“You forgot that I really don’t care about that.” Araya says, “I killed my own sister when she turned into a werecreature.”

“You may not care, but Alpha innocent over there does. She really doesn’t want anyone to die.” Kate nods at Talia, who’s ready to turn into her beta shift, but doesn’t move. “Tell me where to find the fox, and we’ll be out of your hair. It’s that easy.”

“We’re not telling you that.” Talia growls. “He’s innocent.”

“I don’t think anyone is innocent.” Kata answers, “And didn’t he have blue eyes? Wasn’t that a sign? Don’t werecreatures get blue eyes when they take the life of an innocent?”

“He lives as a fox for 18 years, he had to hunt for food. It’s in his nature.” Talia tells her.

“Oh, and now that he’s human he’s going to stop? You said it yourself, Hale, it’s in his nature. He’s a killer. And maybe it won’t stop with rabbits. Maybe he’ll start killing humans too when he loses control”

“He won’t. Stiles is in control of his shift. And you don’t care about someone being innocent or not, you just want to sell his dead body to a collector.”

Kate chuckles, “Yes, The fur of a member of one of the most famous packs will get so much money.”

“Well, he’s right here then. You want me? Come and get me.” Everyone turns around to see Stiles in the shadows, his eyes glowing blue in the dark, his face already turning into his new beta-shift. He lets out a loud roar that sounds more like a hiss and Kate points her gun at him, pulling the trigger.

“Stiles!” Talia yells, but Stiles ducks, the bullet hitting the tree behind him.

“I’m sorry Alpha Hale,” Stiles doesn’t keep his eyes of the hunters in front of him, “but they’re here for me. It’s my fight. And I’d rather die during a fight than staying locked up like that

“Where’s Derek? He was going to protect you. Stop you from leaving.” Peter asks him, hiding his confusion.

“He’s asleep.” Stiles tells them, “He’s okay. Well, until he finds out I climbed out of the window.”

There’s a loud howl echoing through the woods.

“Sounds like your boyfriend found out.” Kate smirks before pointing her gun at Stiles again, “You won’t escape from me, little fox.”

“Yeah? Let’s see about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing action, so I don't know why I decided to write this part of the plot... I know the chapter was kinda boring, hopefully it'll get better the next chapter :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing right after the last chapter. Derek woke up to find that Stiles is gone so he gors out to find him. Stiles fights with Kate and Lydia isn't sure what she's feeling and what's going to happen.

“Stiles?!” Derek runs as fast as he can, repeating his lover’s name over and over again, but Stiles is nowhere to be found.

“Derek!” Erica’s voice yells and he stops running, almost bumping into Boyd.

“Where is he, Erica? What’s going on? Why did he leave me? Why did I hear gunshots? Where is he?” He grabs her shoulders and shakes her a little, panic and worry both visible in his voice and eyes.

“Calm down or you won’t be able to listen carefully.” Malia hisses at him. “Stiles confronted Kate. He said it was his fight, and then he challenged her. He ran away with Kate right behind him. Of course him being a werefox he’s faster.”

“We found his clothes while looking for them, he must’ve changed into his fox form.” Theo says, holding up the shirt Stiles had borrowed from Derek. Derek grabs it from Theo’s hands and brings it to his nose, focusing on Stiles’ sound before dropping to the ground. He can feel his bones cracking as he turns into his wolf form.

The others get what he’s trying to do, and those who can turn into their full wolf, or in Theo and Malia’s cases coyote form, leaving Cora and Liam, who hadn’t been taught yet. “Guess we’ll have to do it the old fashioned way.” Cora mutters to her friend before shifting in her beta form and running behind her pack.

 

 

“He just ran away?” Lydia asks Talia as she walks towards her Alpha, Jordan right behind her.

Talia nods with a frown, “Most of the pack is out looking for them, so is Araya and her hunters.”

 “I can’t believe he was stupid enough to do this.” Lydia sighs.

Kira, who stayed with Talia, speaks up, “He wasn’t stupid. He’s brave. And he’s used to protect himself. He has talked about hunters in his past, and he always survived. He will survive this time too.”

Lydia glances at Talia, “You don’t believe so, do you? That’s why you called me, to tell you if he’s going to die or not.”

Talia’s frown deepens and she has to stop herself from breaking down in front of her pack, “He’s just a kid.”

Lydia closes her eyes, focusing on the air around her as she waits for the earth, the universe or whatever’s helped her many times to tell her what’s going to happen. And soon the wind changes into voices who whisper to her.

“Someone’s going to die.” Lydia says, “But I don’t know who.”

 

 

 

“Come out, come out, little fox.” Kate’s voice echoes, sending shivers down Stiles’ body as he hides behind a fallen tree. “We both know you’re not going to win this, so you better give up now.”

Stiles, obviously, doesn’t answer and waits what she’s going to do. He planned that he was going to challenge her and lead her to the woods to keep the Hales safe, but he forgot to make a plan how he was going to defeat her.

He wished he said goodbye to Derek first. You know, if Kate’s right and he’s going to die. He thought about just giving up, this way she’d leave the Hale pack alone. But he knew it would hurt Derek, and that’s something he’d rather not do.

He had seen the sadness on Derek’s face when Stiles admitted he didn’t like being human. His human body is skinny and clumsy. He had troubles speaking and fitting in. He would never fit in, because he didn’t have a childhood as a human. All the basic things were harder to learn as an adult. He’d always have to rely on others.

The only thing keeping him from running away and live as a fox forever is Derek. The way his eyes shine as he laughs at one of Stiles’ jokes. The way it feels to be in the wolf’s arms at night, or at day, they were a lazy couple sometimes.

And when Derek would tell him stories, it would feel like it was all real and happening right now. It felt like he was reading a book. He told Derek he had to be an author, because the stories he’d sometimes make up were magical. Derek had always blushed, but Stiles promised himself he won’t stop until Derek would give him a proper answer.

And Derek hadn’t yet. So Stiles was going to survive this so he could keep his promise.

He lets out another growling sound before using his speed to attack her legs, she lets out a surprised shriek before shooting. He can just avoid the gun and it makes a whole in the dirty ground next to him. He bites in her ankle and tears the flesh.

The scream of pain that she lets out echoes through the woods and is picked up by Derek, who’s running faster than ever. So fast the others can’t even keep up.

“You stupid fox!” She screams and kicks her foot backwards, it collides against his side. The only thing he hates about being a fox is being so small. Being small means you’re easily knocked over. And before he gets a change to get up she puts the end of her gun against his stomach, moving it up to his throat.

“Any last words, sweetheart?” She asks him, knowing he won’t be able to say anything in his fox body.

He watches her finger go to the trigger, and it feels like it’s all happening in slow motion. As if it takes minutes instead of seconds. He thinks of Derek, the beautiful smile Derek had given Stiles after their first kiss. The way his lips felt against Stiles’ and his hair in Stiles’ fingers.

He knows Derek would be heartbroken. He felt the love between them, and it makes him feel guilty. He wants Derek to be happy. Derek looks so beautiful when he’s happy.

There’s a loud grow that scares all the birds in the trees, making them fly away. A few other animals in the woods hear it and start running away from the monstrous sound.

A black wolf jumps on Kate, making her drop on the ground with the gun next to her. She tries to reach out to grab it, but the wolf pushes it back with one of his paws.

When the wolf turns around, Stiles recognizes him as Derek. Derek saved him. The wolf growls again at Kate. Stiles can’t see her, Derek’s blocking the view, but he hears a gross, loud sound. Her body stops trying to get away. It stops moving at all.

And when Derek turns around to look at Stiles, his black fur is covered in the hunter’s blood. In the dead hunter’s blood. Derek had killed Kate.

Stiles feels his body turn back to human now that the threat is gone, and so does Derek.

Stiles expects Derek to be mad at him, to yell at him for being so stupid and leaving him alone.

Derek expects Stiles to be disgusted by him for killing someone.

But they both still rush towards each other, pulling the other in a tight hug. Derek buries his face in Stiles hair, inhaling his calming sound and the werefox grabs his shoulders in a tight grip that would leave bruises if Derek wasn’t a werewolf.

“Don’t even leave me.” Derek whispers to him. “Never again, please.”

“I won’t.” Stiles answers, and he can feel his throat tighten with emotions, “I will never leave you. Never again. You will be stuck with me forever. I promise you that.”

 

 

Talia gives her son and his boyfriend blankets to cover their bodies while a member of their pack is driving towards the Hale house to get some clothes for them.

She watches one of Araya’s men pick up Kate’s body and carry it to a car. Allison’s screams at the sight of her dead aunt make every werecreature wince in pain before two hunters shove her and her father in one of their vans.

“We will take them to our boss.” Araya says to Talia. “She will punish them for their crimes. I don’t think you will ever see them again.”

“Thank you.” Talia tells her, “We couldn’t have done this without your help. I appreciate that you were willing to work with my pack to stop them.”

Araya sighs, “Like I told the Argents, I honestly don’t care about someone being a supernatural creature. I care about our code. Your pack is innocent, and they were hunting you. That’s against our code. I know the last leader of the Calaveras, my father, wasn’t a true follower of the code, and he has hunted you for years, but I’m planning on doing better.”

Talia gives her a genuine smile, “If you ever need help with anything, even if it’s for something simple as needing help finding someone by scent, we will help you.”

Araya nods at her before turning back to her hunters. “Okay guys, let’s go back. We’ve got a long night ahead of us.”

Talia turns to Derek, who has avoided her eyes all night.

“You killed her.” It’s not a question, but Derek answers with a nod. Talia sigh, “Derek, you know there’s always a better way than killing someone.”

“I don’t care.” He spats out, “She was about to kill Stiles. It wouldn’t have helped if I’d just talked to her. She would’ve laughed in my face and killed us both. This was the only way, and I don’t regret it.”

“I understand why you did it, Derek.” Talia says to her son, and she places her hand on his shoulder, “And I’m not mad at you. I just want to make sure this was a one time thing. We’re not killers.”

“I don’t want to kill people mom.” He answers, “I didn’t have a choice. I don’t like killing people, so you don’t have to worry. “

“Good.” She nods and kisses his forehead before leaving to talk to a few other packmembers.

“I’m sorry you had to do that.” Stiles says, and he suddenly feels really small, even in his tall human body.

“I’m not. She deserved that. And I’d do anything to safe you.” Derek tells him and turns around to look at him. “I’m just glad you’re not hurt.”

Stiles nods, but he still feels guilty. Derek had to kill someone, something against the rules, to safe him. Because he decided to leave their hiding place,

“Hey, Stiles, look at me.” Derek brings him out of his thoughts. He places a finger underneath Stiles’ chin and tilts his head so Stiles looks at him. “I would do it all over again just to save you. I don’t regret it at all, so don’t feel guilty. And she was everything but innocent, so my eyes won’t change either. It’s all over and we can move on from this, live in peace. We can be together in peace… If you don’t want to, uh, leave.”

“I don’t want to leave.” Stiles says. “Yeah, being human sucks, but it sucks less with you. And I know you’d never leave me alone, and if I left I’d make you leave your pack, and I know how much that hurts wolves, so I’m not going to do that. I’m staying here.”

Derek leans forwards and kisses Stiles softly, catching the younger man’s underlip in between his. He places his hands on Stiles’ waist, pulling him closer.

“Hey, no making out in public.” Laura yells at them, “I don’t need to smell all those things on my brother.”

 

 

“Stiles! Oh, honey, we were so worried!” Claudia pulls Stiles in a hug before he’s even able to get into the house. Derek smiles softly and closes the door behind them. The sheriff walks towards him and surprises him by pulling him in a hug.

“I’m fine, Claudia. We’re all okay. Well except the hunters, they’re going to spend the rest of their lives in hunter-prison, or whatever they’re going to do with them.” Stiles says and pulls away from the hug, only to be pulled into a hug by his adoptive father.

“Derek, are you staying for dinner?” Claudia asks him as she pulls the wolf in a hug too, “It’s the least thing we can do for you keeping Stiles safe.”

“I will always keep him safe, Mrs. Stilinski.” He tells her, “But I’d love to stay. Stiles told me your food is always amazing, no matter what you make.”

She chuckles and kisses Derek’s cheek before disappearing in the kitchen. Stiles grabs Derek’s hand, “We’ll be upstairs.”

“Keep the door open.” The sheriff tells him before chuckling and walking back to the living room. Stiles rolls his eyes softly and tugs Derek with him as he walks towards the stairs.

They don’t let go of each other’s hands that day. Not when they’re upstairs, kissing softly and sweetly, not when they get downstairs to eat dinner and not when they cuddle in Stiles’ bed and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow the last chapter! I hope you guys liked this story. I know it could be kinda messy sometimes, but I guess I'm still learning. But this is the first time I've been able to post a story with more than 5 or 6 chapters that I actually finished and not deleted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this work! It's a few months later and everyone is happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than I wanted it to be, and I feel like it isn't really that amazing, but I didn't know any other way to end it. I hope you'll still like it.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

 

 

“Why is everyone being so loud.” Stiles groans as he rests his head against Derek’s shoulder. Derek chuckles but his eyes don’t leave the grill in front of him.

“Because everyone’s happy.” Derek decides to answer. “Aren’t you?”

“Of course I’m happy! We’re moving in together. No, we already moved in together. Because right now we’re in our house – well, our backyard. I just don’t get why we had to throw this party instead of, you know, welcoming our house in a different way. Multiple times. In different positions.”

“Do I want to know what you’re talking about?” The Sheriff asks Stiles as he walks towards the couple. “Derek, why don’t you two enjoy this party, I’ll watch make sure the food doesn’t burn.”

Derek nods thankfully and leads Stiles to a small bench, the only free space with a pack this big. “The only reason we have this party is because Lydia made us. And you know no one can say no to Lydia.”

“Damn right.” Lydia answers from where she’s sitting next to them in her bathing suit. Especially when she heard Stiles and Derek had a freaking pool in their backyard, she had to throw this party for them.

Erica walks into the backyard through the open doors made of glass that exit the kitchen. She’s balancing a few bowls on her arms, “Salads are done!”

“Thank God.” Kira says as she struggles to get up, Isaac and Scott are immediately by her side. “Hey, just because I’m carrying your baby doesn’t mean you have to watch me 24/7.” She tells her two best friends, but she smiles at them anyway. When Isaac and Scott talked about wanting a baby, Laura disappointed them with telling them how hard adoptions could be. Kira couldn’t stand the puppy eyes so she suggested being their surrogate.

But Scott and Isaac were protective. And now not only about each other, but about Kira and the unborn baby too. So they didn’t leave her side at all. And every time the internet scared them, they forbid her from eating something. This time, that was meat. Isaac had read about someone talking about it could be unhealthy for the baby.

Talia had told them it was bullshit, she had four amazing children and they were perfectly healthy. Well… three of them, but Nathan had died in another way than her eating meat.

Isaac was still scared, so Kira decided not eating meat for a few months wouldn’t be a problem. Until she realizes that this part was going to be visited by meat lovers. Erica promised her that she would make some salads, she was planning on that anyway because she had a new vegetarian diet.

Yeah. A vegetarian werewolf, it was an inside joke in their pack.

“Good, more meat for me.” Malia says, watching Erica and Kira grab plates for their salads.

“You do know there are more people here, right?” Theo asks her from where he’s laying on the grass with Liam resting his had on his stomach, half asleep.

“So? Who grabs the meat first gets it. I can’t help it that I’m hungry.”

“We really should’ve brought some extra grills. Or five.” Talia chuckles softly.

“First round of meat is ready.” The sheriff yells and he barely has any time to step away, because most part of the pack hurries towards the grill. He chuckles and walks towards Derek who is watching Stiles with an amused smile.

“Hey! This is my house now! I get to be the first one who grabs something!” Stiles yells at the others as he struggles to walk through the small crows forming.

“You really love him, don’t you.” The sheriff says, and Derek looks up a little surprised. “You have this look in your eye, the same way I look at Claudia.”

Derek smiles, “I really love him, yeah. And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with him in this house.”

“Are you planning on, you know, the next step?” The sheriff asks, and when Derek gives him a confused look he taps on the wedding ring around his finger.

Derek smiles softly and nods at him, “One day, but not now”. They’re not able to say anything else because Malia yells, “Damn it, Stiles, you took all the food!”

 

 

“Hey Derbear, what are you doing?” Stiles asks when he walks into the kitchen. Their kitchen. In their house. Because they live together now, since yesterday. And that feels so good.

“I’m working on something.” Derek answers and leans up from his chair to press a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, “Good morning.”

“And is that something, something secret?” Stiles asks him curiously as he makes himself some coffee.

“It was supposed to be something secret, but you know I can’t keep secrets from you.” Derek answers.

“Good.” Stiles says and slides down on the chair next to Derek, “What’s it?”

“I have been working on a novel.” Derek answers, and Stiles lets out a happy sound, almost choking on his coffee, “That is amazing! You finally listened to me!”

Derek chuckles and nods before closing his laptop.

“No, no, no. I wanna read it now. Come on, what’s it about?” Stiles reaches towards the laptop, but Derek carefully grabs his hands to stop him.

“That is going to be a secret. At least until it’s finished.”

“But can I be the first one to read it?” Stiles asks, using the puppy eyes Isaac thought him.

Derek laughs softly, “Of course.”

Stiles grins and looks out of the window at the woods, “Hey, what do you say about taking a run later. You know, in our full shifts.”

“Sounds good.” Derek answers, “Haven’t done that in a while.”

“Oh, I have. I can’t survive one day without at least shifting back into a fox.” Stiles admits, “I just feel free. All the worries I have now would be gone.”

“What worries?” Derek asks him, “Training’s over and you have no job or school.”

“Hey! I have worries! Like how to avoid running into Lydia when shopping. I love that girl, but she’ll keep you talking for hours, it’s really stressful. And now that Kira’s pregnant she needs a lot of food, but she feels embarrassed by eating it all alone, so I’m helping her with that. That’s a serious job, taking care of a pregnant woman. As a fox it was so much easier.”

Derek chuckles and kisses Stiles’ forehead, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Stiles grins at him before getting up and pulling of his shirt, “Now let’s go for a run.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was it. I absolutely loved writing this fic, even though the story was a bit messy sometimes, and I had no idea what I wanted to do with it. I hope you guys liked it, thank you all for leaving comments, kudos and bookmarks, it makes me really happy and kept me motivated to publish more.
> 
> And who knows, maybe a sequel in the future.


End file.
